Unexpected
by MiaCara
Summary: Set a few years after their 7th year, Sirius and Hermione find something unexpected as they find themselves the maid of honor and best man for Gin and Harry. An offshoot of Choices HP's Changing the Future Series. True to CTF till chap 24. SBHG
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story is sort of an offshoot from Choices HP's Changing the Future: Reading Deathly Hallows and Changing The Future (CTF) the sequel. This goes along with CTF up until chapter 24 (which is as far as is published) after that I cannot promise it will stay true to her story. If you haven't read those two stories, I highly recommend them. I hope you enjoy this. If anyone wonders my Hermione, doesn't look like Emma Watson (though I do think she acts her perfectly), my Mione looks identical to Melanie Moore. Google her, I prefer her bio pic on Fox SYTYCD Season 8).

Thanks to my beta's Always Hopeful and Choices HP.~M

UNEXPECTED

We had been out shopping for Ginny and Harry's wedding party. It was really a lovely day until we flooed into the kitchen of the burrow to find Ron buried to the hilt in some girl on Molly's kitchen table. "What on earth are you thinking, Ronald Weasley?" I could hear Molly shrilly chastising him with disgust as I fled up the stairs to Ginny' old room.

After we were all summoned by Teddy to that "house of requirements" to read Deathly Hallows, Ron and I were quite the item. Thank heavens for that book. Voldemort was defeated and everyone that read the book with us survived. We still lost too many; Dennis, Colin, Lavender, Dean and countless others that we cared about. Fred had been severely wounded when Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was attacked but with Luna's loving touch, he had fully recovered. He and George often teased about cutting off Fred's ear and scarring George's face and chest so that they would truly be identical again, but honestly they were just so happy to still be running their business together that being identical didn't matter to them. When they rebuilt their building and shop, the twins decided to add two extra floors: One for Fred and Luna's flat, and one for George and Angelina's flat. The floor that had originally been Fred and George's flat was turned into a reinforced, explosion proof, research and development lab (Lord help us all).

Remus had seen to Fenrir being "exterminated" so that Bill, Lavender and many nameless others would be spared. Lavender still died. I guess sometimes it really is your time. However,she and Dean died together defending their children's home (for half-blood orphans and unwanted squib children) from Death Eater attacks. All the children escaped, so Lavenderand Dean would be pleased. As soon as they had both turned seventeen, they had quietly married and left Hogwarts. Both had such a love for children they couldn't imagine not sharing their lives and love with children who didn't have parents of their own. I guess knowing Harry and growing up without a father had really affected both of them. Dean's mum had just barely escaped with the last baby, when the house collapsed on the couple.

Bill and Fleur did get married and Victoire is beautiful. Surprisingly**,** so did Hagrid and Madam Maxime, who was now on staff at Hogwarts. Remus was the permanent Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. It was amazing how beautiful the Shrieking Shack was now that Tonks had transformed it into their home. Sirius was officially an Auror now, and for a long time had dated his partner Emmeline. Sadly, they had broken it off about the same time that Harry, Ron and I left school.

To everyone's shock, Lucius Malfoy was broken out of Azkaban, and when he returned to his home to find Narcissa and Draco gone, he thought the worst. Lucius had been prominent in the Dark Lord's guard when Regulus Black was said to have been murdered for his treachery, so he assumed that Narcissa and Draco were also murdered for his treachery. In a fit of grief and anger, that the only two people on this earth he loved more than power were killed, Lucius did the unthinkable. He attacked Nagini**;** or at least he tried to. Bellatrix shot him dead with Avada Kadavra as soon as she saw what he was getting ready to do. Narcissa and Draco were devastated, especially knowing that he had died to avenge them. Sirius, Andy, and Tonks did everything they could imagine to help Narcissa through her loss, but it was Snape who ended up bringing her the greatest comfort. Draco, on the other hand, returned to Hogwarts and was constantly threatened and attacked by the sons and daughters of the Death Eater guard. Draco needed little convincing to fight the Dark side after that, though the Order was trying to make an arrangement to free Lucius in exchange for Draco's spy work. Surprisingly it was Harry, Luna and Neville that offered him the most support, having all lost their parents. They were really the only ones that truly understood his grief.

Molly also did her part to help the boy heal because she constantly reminded him that regardless of all the horrible things that Lucius had done, he died thinking that he was defending**,** or**,** at least avenging his family. She and Dumbledore told him that he should be proud of his father, that the most redeeming quality of any person was their ability to love. Lucius had proven to everyone that he loved his wife and son. The kindness shown to him by the very people he had been so cruel to, had softened Draco's heart. He made a decision to get to know the Light side of his Black family, including the Weasleys, since they were distant cousins.

Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy had fallen quite in love over the years and she was instrumental in helping the Order defeat Voldemort successfully ending the Second War. The change inSeverus Snape was just unbelievable. His face was never drawn anymore and Narcissa had seen to his home and appearance. Sev, as she called him, had a light in him that Remus said he hadn't seen since Lily and he were still friends. Andy, Tonks' mother, had been overjoyed to have her baby sister back in her life, and even though she had always thought Snape a slimy git, she knew he would be good to her sister. Cissy, as she insisted everyone call her, had to be hidden for her safety until the threat of Voldemort and Bellatrix had been taken care of. No one was surprised when Cissy moved into Snape's Spinners End home shortly after Draco left school.

Dobby had joined Kreacher, at Harry's request to help Cissy and Emmeline to clean and lighten the Noble House of Black. He was overjoyed to be back in the presence of Narcissa as she had never abused him or even so much as spoken unkindly to him. Harry and Ginny started dating seriously the summer after our fifth (her fourth) year. They have been dating for six years now and we're finally having the wedding we've all been waiting for.

I didn't need to open Ginny's bedroom door to hear Ron and Molly's row. She was furious for many reasons, none the least was the fact he was defiling her kitchen table. So I thought it was best to sink back into my memories and hopefully live in denial land a little longer; maybe they'd forget I was even here. Now where was I?

Percy and Audrey, a girl he met in Diagon Alley, married during our seventh year and have a lovely apartment in Muggle London. Charlie was still working for the Ministry Care of Magical Creatures Department. He was the supervisor of all things related to dragons, and had managed to recruit many of his colleagues from Romania to work for him. His most proud moment was when he released the dragons that were in the bowels of Gringotts. That didn't do much for Ministry / goblin relations, but I was particularly pleased to know they weren't being tortured anymore. Angelina and Tonks were determined to set him up with a lovely witch, but Charlie just didn't seem game for it. I think he feared domestication.

After leaving school, Ron and Harry went directly into the Auror training program at the ministry. Ginny and Luna stayed at Hogwarts to finish up their final year and I went to work for the ministry. Ron and Charlie shared an old manor house near Ottery St. Catchpole, close enough to the Burrow to pop over for every meal, but far enough away that Molly couldn't see what they were up to. I moved in with Harry, Sirius and Emmeline. Emma, Sirius with the help of Cissy, Molly, Dobby, Winky and Kreacher had almost completely remodeled the interior of number twelve, Gimmauld place before attacking the shrieking shack for Remus and Tonks. When we came home from Kings Crossing after our seventh year, neither Harry nor I could believe our eyes. There wasn't a hint of the dark creepy place we hid in our fourth year, not a serpent or house elf head to be seen. The elves had even managed to out magic the permanent sticking spells, Sirius's mother had used to put up that wailing portrait and the Black family tree.

The Topmost Landing (aka the fourth floor, where Sirius and Regulus' rooms had been) was turned into a beautiful master suite with a library / sitting room and an immense bedroom with dual walk in closets. There were two loos that both opened to the separate shower room with a two-person claw foot tub and a tiled glassed-in shower stall that would easily fit six people. Needless to say this was Sirius' domain. Eventually, Emma moved in there with him; but shortly after Harry and I returned from Hogwarts, she moved out. All either would say was that they were far better friends and partners than lovers. I think she wanted a family. I mean, they were only in their mid thirties when they started dating, but Sirius was happy with the hodge podge family he had now. I think he was looking for a love like he had seen in James and Lily or Remus and Tonks, and he just didn't have those feelings for Emma.

The third floor, where Sirius' parents' master bedroom and a guest room were, had been turned into a flat for Harry. There was a closet at the top of the stairs that had been modified an apparition room, so he could have a private entrance. His front door was right beside it. A small kitchenette, two bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms and a sitting room with its own floo network fireplace gave Harry the feel of independence and the comfort of family close by. The second floor had four beautifully spacious bedrooms all with private baths. This is where my room was located and where Cissy and Draco stayed when they were at the house. The first floor, where Harry and Ron had stayed so many years ago, now had two guest rooms, a bathroom and a huge drawing room with multiple fireplaces and comfy chairs and sofas. This is the room where we all congregated and held holiday and family get togethers. Our family had finally outgrown the Burrow, but to our surprise Molly was just as happy running the show from Sirius' house. The ground floor was once again home to a grand entryway, the restored beautiful dining room and a formal library. The basement was absolutely sparkling under the care of Dobby, Winky and Kreacher.

Luna and I had convinced the elves to move into the attic were Harry, Charlie and Sirius had installed custom cupboards for them to sleep in. They were beside themselves with joy. Dobby received a steady pay of one galleon per day (he would accept nothing more) and Winky was invited to live with Sirius and help run the house under the aging Kreacher. The intent was to let Kreacher semi-retire, but he was having none of it. Once Kreacher witnessed Sirius' love and dedication to his family (Regulus, Harry, Cissy, Draco, Andy and Tonks), Kreacher began to open his mind to him. Over time, through the constant kindness of the humans around him and Dobby and Winky's praise of Harry's Miss Grangie and the Wheezies, Kreacher put behind him all of the terrible things the previous Blacks had taught him.

Ginny moved into the second floor next to me after she left school and went into the healer's training program at Saint Mungo's. Now that she had completed the program she intended to work for the Quidditch League as a team healer. She was hoping to get assigned to the Holly Head Harpies. With Gwenog as the head coach and team manager now, that was likely to happen. After Ron and Harry completed Auror training they spent a year in the field. Kingsley, Head of the Auror Department, and Percy, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, recruited them as professors in the Auror training program. Harry teaches advanced DADA and Ron teaches strategy. Who would have thought all of those wizarding chess games would lead to this?

After the wedding Ginny and Harry will move to Potter Manor, a beautiful sprawling home on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow, where James was raised and Harry's parents lived briefly before they were forced into hiding. Dobby will be moving with them and has been working Winky near to death in preparation for the big day. This is also where the wedding will be held, as it is the only place big enough to hold everyone. Between the remaining members of the Order, the Hogwarts' staff and the DA, not to mention the couple's family, this was going to be the event of the year.

Most of Dumbledore's Army lived and worked in Hogsmeade. Neville had been training to take over for Professor Sprout when she retired, and was now married to Hannah Abbott. Hannah was the new Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts. Seamus bought the old Hog's Head Inn from Aberforth and had married Parvati Patil shortly after seventh year. They had turned the place into a beautiful bed and breakfast that received rave reviews in Witch Weekly as the premier magical honeymoon destination. Draco and Lee Jordan were running the Hogsmeade location of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes joke shop, and each had a flat over the shop. Lee and Katie Bell had been dating for some time now and Draco had recently started dating Madame Pomfrey's trainee, Padma. She was a quiet Ravenclaw in the same year as Luna and Ginny and the girls knew she had quite the crush on Draco during school. So when she went to work at Hogwarts, they schemed to create a dinner party that was all couples except for the single Draco and Ana. Oliver was married now to the Madame Rosemerta's daughter, Elizabeth. They lived in a cute cabin near the Three Broomsticks, and Anna helped her mother out when Oliver was on the road with his Quidditch team.

"Hermione, are you in here?" Molly knocked before entering Ginny's old room. "I am so sorry for my idiot son! I don't know what he was thinking. Apparently, he didn't realize that he had flooed here and not to his and Charlie's place. He said he was _distracted_. Augh, disgusting the way he carries on. I love my son, but you just deserve better than what he could offer you."

"Molly, it has been a long time since Ron and I broke up." I interrupted her. I know that everyone had assumed we would marry after reading the epilogue of the Deathly Hallows all those years ago, but we were one of the results of changing the future. Ron and I broke up during our seventh year. We just wanted very different things for our lives, and in the end we felt more like siblings than boyfriend and girlfriend. Molly had been devastated by the breakup, but once Arthur calmed her down enough to listen to us, she realized she really had gained a second daughter.

"Don't I know it? You know Fleur may have been my daughter-in-law first, but you are my second daughter, dear." Molly enveloped me in a bone-crushing embrace. "Now, let's get this organized and take it over to the Manor for the wedding." Molly was a taskmaster when it came to event planning. I had often suggested she take it up as a career now that all of her children had moved out. Heaven knows every last one of our friends had gone to her for help planning their weddings.


	2. Chapter 2

UNEXPECTED chapter two

By the time I flooed home, I was exhausted. Ginny was in the kitchen working on wedding favors, the long table was covered in small tulle wrapped packages. "Harry working tonight?"

"No, after work he and Ron were going to grab some dinner and head over to the Manor to get ready for this weekend. Mum gave Dad a list, so all of the Weasley men will be there tonight." We grinned because we both knew they'd be there long into the night every day this week.

"Have you had dinner yet? I am starved. Been with your mum all day buying the stuff on that list she gave your dad. Last I ate was breakfast. You know she used to get off feeding us. What the hell happened? She is crazed, I tell you!"

"'S'cause I am the only girl. Well you are too but she doesn't want to step on your mum's toes when you get married." Ginny winced when she mentioned my parents. They had not been pleased when I decided to live in the wizard world full time. I still saw them but we weren't close like we had once been. They were resentful of my choice and 'new life' and I just felt even more out of place than I previously had.

"I doubt my mum will want much to do with my wedding and since I am not so much as dating anyone, I doubt there will be one."

"Come on 'Mione isn't there anyone you have a crush on? Who are you going to bring as a date to the wedding?" Ginny's eyes glazed over in a dreamy sort of way every time she mentioned or thought of her wedding. Who'd have thought? Ginny Weasley was getting sentimental about something.

"No one's coming with me, Gin. I am going to be so damn busy keeping your mum out of your hair, I don't have time to babysit a sympathy date." I really didn't want to take anyone. I wouldn't have time that was for certain.

"So I saw that you had everything in your room packed up this morning, are you moving out before the honeymoon?" I wasn't spying really, she left her door open and I wanted to say goodbye before I left this morning.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! We are moving tomorrow. Harry and I want to spend our wedding night in our bedroom. Everyone else will think we have gone but we are going to sneak back into the master suite and then leave from there. Only you and Dobby know, so don't tell anyone."

"That is so romantic." Yes I know I just squealed, but it is romantic and, well, I am just gonna have to live vicariously through my best friend. What I really wanted to know, would have to wait until after the honeymoon though. Ginny and Harry had decided to wait until they were married to seal the deal. Ginny had just been raised that way (not that any of her brothers felt that way) and Harry loved Ginny so much that he was happy to respect her choice. I, on the other hand, hadn't dated much other than Ron and we had been too young when we were together to consider it.

"I was going to ask Sirius if he would move you into the third floor tomorrow, while you and I are with mum." Ginny smiled. She was glad that Sirius and I would have each other for company, and we would also be afforded the privacy of each having our own place. "I just can't imagine him all alone in this big house or you by yourself in some flat out in London. It just doesn't seem safe, you know. I guess you could move into the Bur-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT, SHE MIGHT HEAR YOU!" I jumped up and looked around, and then I stuck my head into the fireplace to make sure there was no one in there either. "Merciful heavens, Ginny! Do not give your mother any more ideas. I will be happy here. After what we walked in on today, I have no desire to live that close to your brother." I grimaced trying to not get a visual.

"Which prat and wha'd he do?" Ginny loved to hear about her brothers getting in trouble.

"We walked in on Ron and some witch getting intimate on the kitchen table." Damn, I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.

"Oh my God, really?" Ginny was trying to pick her jaw up off the table.

"Good for him." Sirius' baritone rang through the kitchen, "Was she hot?"

"I have no idea, I didn't stick around to witness the beating Molly was giving him. She was not happy that he had jumped out of the floo in the wrong house and was christening her kitchen table with a - what was the word she used? Oh yeah - 'scarlet woman'." Ginny just gawked and Sirius just about fell out of the chair he had plopped down in, he was laughing so hard. "Gee, thanks guys. I am traumatized and you two clowns are laughing. Great!"

Sirius became very serious, "Mione, I hope it doesn't cause you too much pain to have witnessed that." No matter how many times I told him that I was not still in love with Ron, Sirius wouldn't hear it. He thought we had a Harry/ Ginny, James and Lily kind of predestined love. He wasn't nearly as warm to Ron as he had once been but he wasn't bad to him either, just sort of indifferent. Sort of like the relationship he had with Snape now that he and Cissy were together and they were family.

"No it wasn't like that, Sirius. I just don't want to have that visual image of any of my Weasley brothers, or Harry for that matter." I shot a direct look at Ginny, just so she had been warned against making that mistake one night and ending up in my living room on the third floor. Sirius shrugged the way he always does when he doesn't believe me. But his eyes were almost possessive, sort of the way the Weasley boys looked at Harry when he and Ginny started dating.

"Hey, I don't think you have to worry about that with Harry and me. I doubt we'll be leaving the house for a while." Ginny laughed. Sirius and I continued to help her with her wedding favors, and by that I mean I helped her while Sirius drank butterbeer and entertained us with hilarious stories of the Marauders' escapades back in the day, until Harry popped through the fireplace just after eleven.

"Mione, Ron tells me you had quite the show this afternoon." He said as he went over to kiss his soon to be bride. "He also said he was really sorry and that he wanted to apologize but he had been hexed by both his mum and his date so he had to hurry home. Apparently Charlie let him stew for a while before he did the counter charms."

We all laughed at that. "Really it was just the shock of seeing a moon that bright in a place where it really shouldn't be. I just feel sort of bad for the girl; but really, what kind of girl just goes home with a guy in the middle of the day and has at it on the kitchen table?" I smirked.

"He said it was a girl from work and that this was their first date," laughed Harry.

Ginny had a disgusted look. "Tart."

"A gift," said Sirius at the same time. Sirius on the other hand looked a little wistful.

"Dog," I jokingly responded.

He winked at me and growled. "Proud of it."

Harry and Ginny looked like they wanted some alone time, but Molly had made Gin promise to finish the favors tonight. Harry offered to help her finish up and Sirius and I excused us to give them some privacy.

"Mione, would you like to come up and listen to a radio show on the wireless or play a game or something?" Sirius looked a little out of sorts. I wasn't sure if he thought I need comfort or if he was sad that Harry was moving out. Harry was far more than a godson to him; he was also one of his very best friends. In reality they had a much more brotherly relationship than a parental one. Harry really relied on Arthur and Molly when he needed a parent to talk to.

"Sure, I'll be up in a bit. I just want to take a quick shower and change clothes." Either way, I wasn't tired anymore, and I needed to talk to him about the new living arrangements. I know it was just assumed I would move into Harry's floor, but I wanted to make sure he didn't want to rent it out or something. He may not feel comfortable with just him and me in the house that may cramp his bachelor style.

"Great, I'll have some drinks and snacks ready in my sitting room. Just come on in." Sirius smiled as he continued up the next two flights of stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to my lovely beta's who rock! I own nothing except my plot and expect that one day I will return all of JKR's characters. Thank you for reading, please review, it really makes my day (even if it is just a smiley face).

UNEXPECTED chapter three

After my shower I changed into my favorite pair of pajamas and headed up to Sirius' floor. It really wasn't something I usually slept in; it was Capri pants and a spaghetti strapped tank. I had several sets in all different colors; they were something I started wearing when I stayed summers with the Weasley's. I wasn't sure if it was proper to knock or if I should just go in but when I got to the landing his sitting room door was open.

Sirius was wearing striped pajama pants and a grey t-shirt that said 'Team Werewolf' on the front and their name or nickname on the back. I had bought all the boys that shirt for Christmas when the muggle book New Moon came out, in honor of Remus. She really could not believe that he was wearing it; in fact it looked pretty worn. It made her smile that someone other than Harry appreciated her gifts.

"Mione, you look lovely." Sirius smiled at her and offered her a butterbeer. "You know I really love your hair short. I liked it long too, but short is really quite beautiful on you."

I was blushing and I knew it. "Thanks, Sirius. I was just tired of messing with it and most people don't recognize me anymore." That was really why I had it cut into this pixie cut last week. I love it, with a small amount of hair potion the curls looked so nice so short.

"You know it reminds me of some of the American movie stars from the twenties and thirties. You have a classic beauty that is really stunning."

"Wow, Sirius, how much have you had to drink?" I laughed.

It was Sirius' turn to blush, "No, I just haven't been able to tell you that I liked it. I am really screwing this up aren't I?" He put his feet on the floor, leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

"Oh, Sirius, I was just teasing. Thank you for the compliment." I walked over to him and sat down on the ottoman in front of his chair. My legs were sort of between but in front of his legs. I put my hand under his chin and lifted his face to look at me, "What are you screwing up? It's just me."

He looked at me with a tenderness that I had never seen before. "I am trying to make you want to stay, Mione. I don't want you to leave."

"Sirius, I-"

"I just want you to feel comfortable here, with just the two of us. Ginny said you'd probably want to move into the flat downstairs. Which is fine with me, I just don't want you to be frightened of living alone with me."

"Sirius, I-"

He sounded almost desperate for me to understand, "Mione, you are precious to me I would never hurt you, please tell me you know that."

"Sirius, for crying out loud stop cutting over me. I am not going anywhere and I am not frightened of you. I actually thought you might want me to move out so that I didn't cramp your style." His hands dropped rest on my thighs, and if my hand hadn't been supporting his chin he would have dropped his jaw into my lap as well.

"What? Cramp my style? Merlin's pants Mione, you are one of my closest mates, why on earth would I want you to leave?"

"Well, I thought you might want to, er… I thought you might be uncomfortable with just me in the house, err… I thought you might want to start dating again and you may not want to bring a woman home if I was here," now I was blushing and avoiding his eyes.

"Oh, Mione, this is your home I would never ask you to leave because I wanted to shag someone. Anyway the only person I am remotely interested in being with just isn't interested in me in that way." Then he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. My heavens to Betsy he smelled good, and he was so warm.

When we first met Sirius and even while he was locked up here before he had been proven not guilty, he had really looked like a much older man. Even though he was only thirty-three he looked well into his fifties, but over the last eight years, he had managed to look younger and younger. He really was quite handsome and he looked to be in his mid to late thirties. His hair was shorter now and lustrous, not a hint of grey. His eyes were steel gray but beautiful and when he smiled they lit up the room. He had gotten into great shape remodeling the house and was strong and very well defined from what I could feel as he held me to him. Oh my, I was enjoying him holding me way too much. He was going to think I was a nutter for sure. Make him laugh, oh I love his laugh, no make him laugh and he'll let you go. So I did the only thing I could think to do, "Sirius, did you wear that shirt so you could butter me up so I wouldn't move out?"

Sirius barked out a laugh, "Mione, I love this shirt and wear it all the time when I am just hanging out up here. This is one of the sweetest gifts anyone has ever given me. It supports my oldest friend; it is ironically witty and bloody comfortable too. And, really Mione, it matches the stripe in my pants." He gave me his wolf grin and winked as he set me back on the ottoman. "So what do you want to do, it's pretty late so there won't be anything but music on the wireless, but we could listen and play a game or something."

"Actually I am totally exhausted now. Molly ran me all over wizarding London today and I just need to get some rest because she'll have Gin and I out all day tomorrow decorating the Manor. Hey are you going to be helping the guys with whatever list she gave Arthur? I am honestly tired enough to just curl up right here and sleep." Oh, Merlin did I just say that?

"You'd be more comfortable in my bed than curled up on that ottoman," Sirius' eyes went wide when he realized what he had said but recovered quickly, "unless you are also an animagus too. I bet you would be a beautiful Manx. Although I have to be honest I am more of a dog person myself, but I wouldn't mind chasing you around the room a few times." Then he threw me another wolf grin and I had to laugh.

"Sirius if I don't get to bed soon I won't make it to the Burrow on time and I don't want to be hexed this close to the wedding."

"Yes I will be helping at the manor tomorrow, and you're right, Molly is a task master, but a lovable one. Let me apparate you down so that you don't fall asleep standing up and end up head over tea kettle down the steps." Sirius stood up first and reached for my hand, which he bowed low to and kissed before pulling me up into his arms a swirling us with a pop into my room. We arrived with a small pop and before letting me go, he squeezed me to him, looked me in the eye and gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead. "Night Mione," and he was gone with a pop.

Damn he must think of me as a child, he kissed me on my forehead like my dad and Arthur do. Why am I so bothered by this? It was with this that I went to bed. I slipped out of my pajama set and into my actual favorite sleep wear, a pair of boy shorts and a skin hugging fitted sports tank and was on my way to climb into bed when there was a soft knock on my door. "It's open," I called out. The door opened slowly, I expected it was Ginny with one last late night instruction for tomorrow, but it was Sirius.

"I thought you might want a glass of water from the kitchen. You usually bring one up with you at night." Then he looked at me. His eyes raked over my body stopping for an instant at my hips, then chest but finally resting on my eyes. There was almost a reverence there. He walked over to me, set the glass on the bedside table and mumbled something about being ashamed.

Now, I know I don't have Ginny's willowy figure or Luna's hourglass shape, but I am toned and athletically built for my size. I walked over to the mirror on the closet door and looked at myself, I think my bum is cute and my chest could be bigger but they were firm and perky. "Humph, be ashamed indeed." How dare he treat me like a child? With all the self-righteous indignation I could muster, I climbed in my bed and went to sleep. But it was a restless sleep, I dreamt of Sirius all night. Sometimes he was holding me, sometimes he was kissing me, but mostly he was walking away from me after telling me I looked like a boy.

Sirius' POV

Little did Hermione know that I was standing outside her door, silently berating myself for staring at her in such a state of undress. I walked up the stairs to my room, crawled into bed that night and proceeded to dream of Hermione all night. Sometimes I was holding her stunning body close to me, sometimes I was kissing her beautiful mouth, but mostly I was watching her running away looking horrified and disgusted at me, telling me that I was a dirty old man.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry I didn't get this posted earlier. This is my first week back and I got side tracked. I want to thank my beta and inspiration for this story Choices HP and highly recommend her Changing the Future series. Happy Labor day weekend for my US readers and a wonderful regular weekend to everyone else.

Please don't forget to review, I'd love to hear what you think of my story (especially if you are taking the time to read it.)

UNEXPECTED chapter four

At nine in the morning I awoke to noise like I haven't heard in the Black house since Sirius' mothers' portrait was on the wall screaming obscenities at anyone who walked in the door.

"I just need to talk to her, Sirius! Now, clear out of my way, old man." Ron bellowed at Sirius, but I knew as soon as he said it that all hell was about to break loose. Sirius had age issues and calling him an old man was a sure fire way to piss him the hell off.

"What did you call me you little tosser? I may be an old man but I will tell you something, never have I treated a woman with so much disrespect. You say you love her but she was beside herself all day after that. What were you thinking?" Sirius was starting to sound dangerous. I had no idea he'd be so upset about Ron hurting Molly; honestly, I thought he would have congratulated him on his conquest. I didn't even bother to throw on a robe, I just jumped up, grabbed my wand and apparated right between them in the middle of the kitchen.

"What are you two screaming about? Sirius, I am sure that Molly has already forgiven Ron for his mistake, I mean she told me he was pissed on firewhiskey, which is one of the reasons she hexed him so. And why on earth is she here already, I thought I was meeting her and Gin at the Manor for lunch," I was desperately trying to calm these two down before blows or curses were thrown. "Ron you look awful, have you tried to use a healing spell on that bruise on your face? Here let me fix it." I said as I pulled out my wand.

"No, Mione. Mom put that there the old fashioned way when she brained me with a rolling pin, it had better be there when she sees me this afternoon. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. That's why I came here today. I was hoping that I could talk to you. I really need someone right now that will listen to me and offer me some useful advice." Ron looked a right mess.

"Y- Y- You want to cry on h-h-her shoulder after what you did to her?" Sirius was so angry he was stuttering. What the hell was going on?

"Ron why don't you go up to the drawing room, I'll be right up. I need to talk with Sirius for a moment and then I want to get dressed." It was at that moment that Sirius noticed my pajamas. Just like last night when he brought me the glass of water, his eyes bugged and roamed up and down my body. This is just bizarre behavior even for him. "Sirius, my room now!" I spun on the spot, leaving both of them staring at the now empty spot between them.

A moment later I heard thunderous feet on the stairs and a light knock on my door. "Come in, Sirius." I stood by the bed arms crossed, wand in hand and with the prissiest face I could muster. "What in the hell is going on with you? Why are you so upset that Ron hurt Molly. I didn't even think you knew about it until I told you last night. You know Molly was fine an hour later. Weren't you being a little rough on him?"

"I can't believe you are defending him, after he upset you yesterday. Oh for Merlin's sake, put some clothes on, Mione. I can't even think straight with you dressed like that. I am not upset for Molly's sake, especially since she smacked him with a rolling pin and hexed him. I am pissed off that he hurt you again." He was practically pleading with me.

"Ron didn't hurt me yesterday. Traumatized me with a visual I never wanted to have, but he didn't hurt me. Hell he didn't hurt me when we broke up. But Sirius, he looks like he is hurting now. He is one of my dearest friends and like a brother to me. I am going to help him in any way that I can, just like I would do for you, or Harry." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his middle, "I know you must be on edge with being Harry's best man and the fact that he is moving out tomorrow, but Sirius, I am here for you too. When they get back from the honeymoon, we'll see them all the time. 'Kay love?"

Sirius hugged me back and lowered his face to the top of my head and kissed me instantly softening, "You are too good and too understanding for the lot of us, Kitten."

"Kitten, really? Where did that come from?" I looked up to his eyes while raising a brow at him.

He barked out at laugh, stared down into my eyes and said, "That is what you looked like last night when you said you wanted to curl up on my ottoman and sleep. So if I am a dog, then you are a kitten. A fiery little kitten that thinks she is a tiger." His eyes were twinkling at me while he bestowed me with his famous wolf grin.

"You really are an idiot!" was all I could say. I took a step back shaking my head and said, "Look you go down to the drawing room and make nice with Ron. I will be down in two minutes and then you and I are going to listen to him and see what we can do to help our friend." He saluted me with a fake serious face, turned on his heel and marched out the door.

Minutes later, when I entered the drawing room I found Ron and Sirius laughing like they had never been about to curse each other into oblivion fifteen minutes ago. I tell you what these mood swings are going to be the death of me. Kreacher had been kind enough to bring up some tea and pastries for breakfast; sometimes I could just kiss that elf. "So what's on your mind, Ron?" I said with my mouth half full of some cream cheese and jam croissant thing.

"Mione, I don't know what to do. I am freaking out. I feel like I am stuck in a bad movie. I thought for sure I'd be the next Weasley to settle down after Bill and Fleur's wedding. But hell's bells, even the twins are happily cohabitating. With Gin and Harry's wedding this weekend, I just feel like I am being left behind." He dropped his head to his hands and looked utterly defeated.

Sirius and I looked at each other over his pitiful form and shared a WTF moment. "Ron, is that why you got pissed and brought that tart home, well sort of home, yesterday?" Sirius asked with genuine concern.

"Yes, she is a cleaning witch from the one the training facilities. I asked her to lunch, and well things got out of hand quickly. I was just trying to secure a date for the wedding, so I am not the only dateless person there. But I will be now, what a loser git I am"

"Um Ron, I don't have a date." Both men stared at me like I was doing a splendid impression of Fluffy the three-headed dog.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"I would be happy to escort you, Kitten." Sirius said at the same time.

"No, no, no. I don't want a date. I am going to be far too busy trying to keep Molly from driving Gin crazy to have to worry with a pity date anyway. If you two don't have dates we can do this together, sort of a team effort to keep the happy couple sane. What do you say boys?" Both nodded at that.

"Ron, now on to your base issue," Sirius started, "Are you looking to settle down or have some fun?"

Ron looked up at Sirius with one of the most honest faces I had ever seen him wear, "I want to find The One, Sirius. I want to settle down, get married and start a family. I want what we read about in that book, just not with Mione." He shot me an apologetic look, "No offense."

"None taken, Ron. Ya know it might be a really good thing that you two are going to this wedding stag. There will be a ton of Gin's classmates and hospital employees there. Most of them are successful, pretty, smart witches, I am sure some of them will also be without dates. This will be a great opportunity for you both to mingle with them." Although if I was being honest, I didn't really want both of them finding a pretty witch to hook up with. Where was this coming from? I know I wanted Ron to be happy with someone, why did I suddenly feel jealous if Sirius found someone, didn't I want him to be happy too or was I just worried if he found someone; he'd want me to leave.

"I'm sure they'll all be way to young for me," Sirius said with a bit of sadness in his tone, "I think that is just what you need, Ron, to meet one of Gin's classmates. I'd be happy to play wingman if I wasn't going to be helping Mione."

"Sirius, they are the same age as me, they aren't that young and for crying out loud, some smart witches prefer older men because they are more mature." What was I saying? Merlin shut me up before I say something really stupid. Although now both Ron and Sirius looked delighted. "Now that my work here is done, aren't you two supposed to be at the Potter Manor building some kind of wedding gazebo and creating a perfect wedding destination? Molly will have my arse if she finds out I've been keeping you from doing her list. Now get!" Both men jumped to their feet and rushed down the steps to floo over to Harry's. Now I just had to finish getting ready and pop over for our marathon decorating session this afternoon following the bridesmaids' lunch, arg.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Happy Labor Day to all my US readers. I thought since last week's post was late, I thought you might like this week's chapter a little early (and it is a long one). Thanks to my lovely beta and my dear friend, who's story brought about this one. You should read her stuff if you haven't already ( Choices HP ). OK so I am officially begging now, if you could please drop me a quick note to let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it. Those reviews really make the writing process easier.

UNEXPECTED chapter five

We had a lovely bridesmaid luncheon at the Hog's Head Inn, then Gin, Molly and I returned to Potter Manor to start decorating. Molly was sure the boys would have the gazebo and tents up by the time we arrived. Gin and I were not however so optimistic. You see, there are certain things that Harry feels must be done the Muggle way, particularly when they are for something he is extremely emotionally attached to. We had seen that when we read the book and Dobby was buried, and we had discussed later how he would have wanted the same done for Fred, Remus and Tonks, even if he had to dig their graves himself. Gin and I were pretty sure the gazebo, where he and Gin would stand before all their friends and family to be joined forever, would be one of those things that must be done the Muggle way, and let's be honest we are talking about Arthur, Ron, the twins and Sirius and Muggle construction tools.

We arrived to find Luna, Angelina and a very pregnant Tonks sitting in lawn chairs on the back patio crying with laughter. "Wocher, ladies. Pull up a chair and join us for the show of the century. Hope your luncheon was as lovely as the one Winky made for us today." Tonks welcomed us as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"What on earth are they doing?" Molly exclaimed. Gin and I were stunned at the site in front of us. All the men had their shirts off, and they were wielding hammers and charmed Muggle electric drills. It looked like a cross between slapstick and a comedy of errors, but neither Gin nor I could tear our eyes away.

"I have to admit it looks pretty amazing, and they are almost done." I said sort of in awe.

"Merlin's pants, Harry looks amazing," Ginny gushed.

I was thinking the same thing about Sirius, I hadn't very often seen him without a shirt on, but my heavens he was beautiful. Both men were standing side-by-side, shirtless with their jeans slung low on their hips and with tool belts dangling. The sweat was glistening on their tan chests, and I had never really noticed that Sirius had so many scars and tattoos. I had assumed he was scarred from the first war and his time at Azkaban but we had never talked about it and he always wore a shirt. Actually come to think of it he had been wounded a couple times in skirmishes in the second war too. I wonder if he is self conscious about his scars or maybe modest. Oh wait, it's Sirius he's definitely not modest.

Luna looked up at me, "I love Fred's scars too. They are a reminder of what he has gone through and how far we have all come." How the hell did she know I was thinking about them?

"I feel the same way," chorused Angelina, Gin and Tonks.

Molly was marching across the yard to the guys, waving her hands and tapping her wrist as if there were a watch there. I think she was concerned we were running short on time. "The wedding is in two days. How are we going to have everything decorated if the tents aren't up and the gazebo isn't built? I don't want to be stressed out for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow and I don't want to have to be rushing around on Saturday."

"She's in a right state, your mum. Glad it's you not me, Gin." Angelina whispered.

"Just you wait, Angelina. She's gonna have your number too before it's all over. If not your wedding than your baby showers for sure." Gin smirked back. "In fact if you were smart you and Luna would just plan for a double ceremony and save yourselves half the stress. You know sisterly team work." Both girls shivered at the thought, but you could see a bit of a longing in both of their eyes.

"I always assumed your mum would plan my wedding," Luna said. "Even before I started dating Fred, since my mum isn't here and Daddy isn't good at party planning, I was going to ask her to help me when the time came."

It was just at that moment that Molly seized a very startled Luna into her arms for a bone crushing hug and tearfully said, "Luna you know I would love to be your stand in mum. You too, Mione. Angelina and Dora, I will always be there for you two also, but I don't want to step on your own mums' toes."

"Oi mum, don't break her! She would be impossible to replace." Fred loped over to rescue his girlfriend. "'Ello love. She didn't crack you did she?" he asked placing light kisses on her pretty blonde head.

"No I'm fine, your mum was just helping to squeeze a Mervil out of me. I didn't first recognize the symptoms but I guess when I started talking about my mum my infestation became obvious. Thanks Molly."

"Anytime, Luna dear." Molly said sweetly but we could all tell that she, like the rest of us had any earthly idea what a Mervil was.

"Mum, what's a Mervil?" Teddy had come running up with Dobby and Winky, who were levitating a table full of snacks and cold drinks to the patio. Teddy was four now and nothing got past him that we could tell. His hair was always a different color when we saw him and usually he would change his facial features to draw a laugh out of his Uncles Sirius and Harry. It was actually pretty funny to watch because Sirius would change into Snuffles while Teddy would grow elephant ears and a pig snout and poor Harry would just pout because he couldn't change into anything.

"That's a good question son. How about it, Luna, what's a Mervil?" Tonks asked trying to not even have a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Well they are nasty little creatures that enter your body through your tear ducts and tend to make you sad. Guess one flew in while we were laughing so hard." We all stared.

Fred recovering first said, "What were you all laughing so hard at? After that fiasco, I am in need of a premium joke."

"Uh brother of mine, I think we were the premium joke." George deadpanned. All of girls dissolved into another fit of giggles at the mock hurt faces all of the guys shot at us.

"Don't worry love, I think you look dead sexy in that tool belt," Ginny said as she leaned up to kiss a very sweaty Harry. Again I couldn't take my eyes off of Sirius. His chiseled chest and the dark trail of hair that lead to the perfect V of his hips were literally breathtaking. I realized that I was gawking at him just as he had gawked at me last night, about the time he caught me.

"You know I could give you your own private viewing later if you want, Kitten." He whispered in my ear and smirked at me. I could feel a deep blush creeping up my chest all the way to the roots of my hair. In fact I was certain that even my hair was blushing crimson at this point. The feel of his breath on my ear caused my breath to hitch and I had no comeback, all I could do was close my eyes and hope the patio swallowed me up. But no luck, I opened my eyes to find him standing just as close with his wolf grin on. "Pumpkin juice, love or would you rather a nice pomegranate juice to go with your blush?" he teased.

"Pumpkin please," I said with as much dignity as I could muster. After the boys' snack, Molly recruited Winky and Dobby to help Ginny, Luna, Angelina and me set up the tents. She and Tonks supervised from the patio, where Sirius had transfigured a chair cushion into what looked like a very overstuffed dog bed for Teddy to nap on. We were almost done when we heard a loud crash and Sirius yell out in pain. Not even thinking Gin and I dropped our corner of the tent and ran to see what had happened. Thank Merlin for Kreacher who had just arrived to help out with dinner and the decorating. He quickly took over before even the hem of the tent touched the grass.

"Sirius, are you okay?" I squeaked. He was sitting on the ground hunched over in obvious pain and blood was dripping through his fingers. I started to panic, which is very unlike me but suddenly I was very concerned about his well being.

"Arthur shot me with the muggle nail gun he charmed," Sirius grunted through clenched teeth. Gin removed the six-inch long nail and performed a scanning spell on him to make sure nothing vital had been ruptured, but informed him he was done for the day. Arthur was absolutely beside himself about having nearly run through his almost son-in-law's godfather.

"I swear, Arthur, this is no way to build in-law relations!" Molly jokingly chastised him, but even she was rattled after the incident.

"Look," Harry said, "We've done most of it by hand, let's finish it up by wand and be done, so that we can help the ladies decorate tonight. I'd like to get the weather charms up so even if it pours everywhere else not a drop will fall here until after the wedding."

"I'll take Sirius home and get him cleaned up and give him a tetanus potion." I said in my you're not going to argue with me voice. The bleeding had stopped but a huge bruise was forming around the area of impact. Sirius informed everyone we'd be back in a couple hours for dinner and not to drink all the butterbeer without him.

When I stepped through the floo into our kitchen seconds after Sirius, I found him leaning on the table for support and his lighthearted smile had turned into a pained grimace. "Do you want to sit down and have me fix you up here or would you rather do it upstairs so that you can go right into the tub?"

He winced and looked a little pale, "I think I want to lie down a minute, this hurts like hell, but I didn't want to make Arthur feel any worse."

"My big brave boy, let me grab the potions and I'll side along apparate you to your room." I said sarcastically to his pouty face.

He sat on the side of his bed with a huff and I helped him lay back so that I could clean him up. I went to his magnificent bathroom to get a warm washcloth and a towel to dry him off. Everything in his bedroom and bath were Gryffindor colors. It was so pretty and went so well with the rich mahogany furniture.

"Here, drink these while I get you cleaned up. The tetanus one tastes awful but the potion for inflammation and pain relief isn't that bad. Once I get you cleaned up, I can do a healing spell and you'll be as good as new." I was already dabbing away the blood as gingerly as I could. When I had him mostly cleaned up I performed the spell and the puncture closed up. "I'll have to put the bruise salve on you to get rid of that," I said referring to the bruising on his front and back, "But I'm guessing you want to wash up first?"

"Yeah just give me a minute to let this pain potion get working. How was your day, otherwise?" He was lying back with his arm draped over his eyes and still looked to be in pain. I wished that I could just take it away for him, but I had to give the potion time to work. I sat on the bed beside him hoping not to jostle him around too much.

"Oh the luncheon was lovely. Watching you lot build that gazebo was entertaining and I got out of marathon decorating duty. Other than you getting hurt, it was a lovely day." I smiled down at him angelically.

He moved his arm so that he could look up at me and raised an eyebrow, "You did look rather enthralled with my tool belt. You want to touch it?" He waggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed so hard I snorted.

"OHHH yes can I really touch your tool belt, Sirius?" I joked rolling my eyes.

With a perfectly sober face, Sirius reached up, cupped my cheek and said, "Anytime Kitten. I don't ever want anyone but you to touch my tool belt." With that we both burst out laughing and I swatted him on the top of his head.

"That pain potion working, I see?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I feel a little levitated actually. This stuff is better than a couple shots of Ogden's." Sirius winked.

"Well don't you be getting any ideas, over use of this stuff is downright dangerous." I warned. "Let's get you in the shower. While you're in there I'll go make some tea." I helped him up and made sure he was in the bathroom near the shower and then closed the door behind me as I went down to the kitchen.

When I came back up I could hear Sirius singing over the running water of the shower. He must have been feeling better; I never tire of hearing his silky baritone singing. He sings when he showers, cooks and cleans, pretty much anytime thought no one was listening. I went to his dresser and retrieved his favorite pair of jeans and a pair of boxers and set them on the counter in the bathroom. I snuck a quick peek at his showering form through the mirror as I bent down to get his bloodied jeans from earlier, but was a little surprised to find no boxers. The idea of him going commando earlier made me blush and the sight of his backside wasn't helping. I quickly fled from the room and ran downstairs to grab a book from my room. Then I curled up in one of his cushy bedside chairs in his room and waited for him to get done.

"Feeling better?" I asked the jean-clad man as he tried to towel dry his almost shoulder length black hair. "Here sit down on the bed and let me do it, you look like you're still in pain." I said climbing on his bed and kneeling behind him so that I could reach the top of his head.

"Just hurts to raise my arm. I think I will have you put that salve on me, maybe if the bruise is gone it won't be so tender." As I mopped his wet hair and then set to brushing it and drying with my wand I swear Sirius started to purr, but dogs don't purr.

"I think I might start calling you Kitten if you keep purring like that." I teased.

"Love, no one has dried and brushed my hair since, well never. I had no idea how good this feels. No wonder you witches like to go to the salon, this feels bloody great."

"If it makes you this happy, I'll do it more often." I laughed.

Half turning to me, he winced then grabbed my hand, "Really, Mione? You'd really do that?"

"Of course I would, Sirius. If it brings you this much pleasure, I'd be happy to do it every night." I knew my error before I even finished the sentence.

"Does that apply to all things that bring me this much pleasure, because I know of some things that would be a lot more fun for both of us to do every night."

"Prat" I said playfully. "Now lie down on your right side so that I can put this salve on your bruises." He groaned while complying with my request, but as soon as my fingertips started to rub his skin, he moaned softly. "Am I hurting you, Sirius?"

"No, love, it just feels really good. You have a very soft touch, and Mione, you can call me Siri? Andy and Cissy do and I think that we are close enough now that at least in private it would be alright." It dawned on me how very little physical attention he must have gotten over the years. His mum was a horrible person that treated him terribly. Then he was in Azkaban for twelve years and now he hardly ever dated, even if he brought someone home no one stayed the night. Emma was his last steady girlfriend and they had split up shortly after Harry and I moved in four years ago.

"Ok, Siri, it is. Can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to." I asked quietly as I was finishing up. This particular salve is more like a liniment and takes a while to rub in so I was afraid that he was asleep and I didn't want to wake him up if that was the case. He didn't say anything after a few minutes so after I wiped off my hands on a towel I started to get up.

I was startled when he answered me. "Love, you can ask me anything you want if you come back over here and lay down with me." He patted the bed on his good side where my book was, so I climbed back on and put my head on the fluffy pillow so that we were eye to eye and about a foot apart.

"Are you happy?" I started, "I mean really happy with your life?"

"Where is this coming from, Mione? Of course I'm happy. I have the best family of friends anyone could ask for and for the first time in my life I have real blood family that accepts me and I have the best God Son a man could ask for."

"Yes I know but do you ever long for a wife or steady girlfriend or children of your own? You're still quite young you know. You could easily live another hundred years or so."

He reached for my hand and looked me in the eye, with one of his rare sincere looks, "Is all of this talk because of the wedding, Ron's talk with us this morning or is there something you want to tell me? Where does this sudden concern come from?"

I let him hold my hand; Sirius was physically affectionate with everyone. It was nothing to see him with his arm around Harry, Remus, Gin or me. "No, it's nothing like that, I mean I'd love to have a family one day but really I am thinking about you. I know that you refuel your energy by being around people and through touch. I am just concerned that if you are stuck here with just me that you'll get lonely."

He let go of my hand and reached over to pull me closer to him. Gently he brushed a wayward curl out of my eye and cupped my cheek, "Mione, I could never be lonely with you here. I don't think there is any witch out there for me to have a family with."

"But, Siri, there must be someone for you. Everyone needs someone to love and be loved by. Even Ron's hateful Aunt Muriel was married to her dream man." I don't know why I was getting so emotional but my eyes were starting to shimmer with the tears I was holding back.

"Love, I have a wonderful family now, that I love dearly and that loves me right back. The only witch I have ever loved like that is so far out of my league that she'll never be my reality, and that's ok." There was a determined set to his chin, but an incredible tenderness in his eyes and once again I found him taking my breath away.

"I doubt that she is out of your league, Sirius. She would be incredibly blessed to have you. Does she know you fancy her?" I was pushing, he normally joked long before we got this deep into a discussion.

"I hope so," he said, "though I've never told her. I was afraid if I pushed things our relationship would change. We're friends you know, and really I don't think she'd ever consider me." That tender look was becoming more longing, poor guy.

I leaned up, kissed his cheek and as I snuggled into a spooning position with him so that he could sleep, I whispered, "I think you should tell her, Siri. Give her the chance to make up her own mind. If she has a grain of sense, she'll be thrilled. You never know, she may love you as much as you love her. Hey, why don't you ask her to let you escort her to the wedding Saturday?"

"I did, she turned me down flat."

"Oh, I'm so very sorry. Did she have prior plans?" I hedged.

"Yes, she has to work all day, no time for a date."

"Don't worry then. You should ask her out again. She didn't say no because she didn't want to go out with you, she just had to work."

"Ok, love, if you say so. Now, those potions have me knackered. I think I'll take a little kip before we go for dinner. D'you care to join me?" He whispered in my hair.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away. I'm rather tired too." And I drifted off to sleep, warm and comfortable in one of the sexiest man alive's arms. Surrounded by his scent and his body heat, I dreamt that I was the witch he loved.

Sirius' POV

I knew she was almost always right. I have to remember to buy Arthur a present tomorrow. If it weren't for his silly nail gun, I wouldn't be snuggled up to the kindest, most brilliant and absolutely most gorgeous witch in Britain. Once her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep, I whispered in her ear, "Merlin, love, what am I going to do when you find someone and leave me?"

She sighed in her sleep and hugged my arm tighter, "I won't ever leave you, love." What I wouldn't give to know whom she was dreaming about.

A/N: This is the half-way point.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to my lovely Betas. I do hope you enjoy (it'd be really nice to know what you think hint hint nudge nudge). JKR owns it all, I am making nothing, My only claims are on the plot, Fi, Ailey and any items you don't recognize. By the way it is my birthday (the card from hubby said "Ding Dong your youth is gone." crazy nut!) so as a gift if you read my story please just send me a smiley face or a frowny face so I know your there. The Traffic Stats assure someone is reading it but... Now with out further whining, chapter six.

UNEXPECTED chapter six

I was coaxed out of my dream by the feel of a warm hand rubbing small circles on my stomach under my shirt and a tiny kisses on the back of my neck and shoulder. I was sure I was still dreaming so I snuggled back into the body that had just been hovering over me. I must have wiggled my hips, because all of a sudden the hand and lips froze and I felt something harden against my bum, and if I am being honest a good way up my back too. I quickly opened my eyes, not knowing where I was at first.

"Oh, God, Mione, I am… I am so sorry." Sirius stuttered all over himself, he had a blush that would rival any Weasley. I am not sure if he jumped out of the bed or apparated across the room but either way I have never seen someone move so fast in my life. He looked utterly mortified as he tried to cover the obvious bulge in his jeans.

"It's not your fault, Siri, I think it was me." I said as I stretched like a cat on his bed. I could feel his eyes on me like weights, and I could also feel the whisper of his lips on my neck and the heat of his hand on my stomach, my whole body was tingly.

"What do you mean it was your fault? I half molested you and you are blaming yourself. You must think me a right foul git." He said with disgust.

"Sirius Orion Black," I said sitting up, "get an effing grip. I was having a rather interesting dream and I think I must have bumped up against you, ok maybe grinded up against you is a better term. Anyway, it is hardly reason to blow a gasket. I mean, you have morning wood. I have stayed at the Burrow before, I have seen it on everyone one of those Weasley boys. It's like they are proud of it or something. It is a natural occurrence really." I walked over to him and put his face in my hands forcing him to look me in the eyes, "It is nothing to be embarrassed about. You know you must really care about that girl if you aren't even going to make a dirty comment." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and told him to get ready so that we could leave for the Manor as I turned to go get ready myself.

"Kitten, I really care about and respect you, that is why I'm not making dirty comments." He was still standing against the far wall when I went down the two flights of steps to my room.

My heart was beating out of my chest. What is happening? One thing is for certain, I am not a fan of whoever his little witch is and I have no idea where this jealousy is coming from.

SIRIUS POV

What had I done? Oh dear sweet Merlin, I was dreaming that I was with her, and we were dancing. She was pressed up against me as I was standing behind her. It was summer and we were at one of those concerts in the park that Mione always dragged us to. She had her arms above her head locked around my neck and I was kissing her shoulder and rubbing tiny circles on her bare flat midriff. She was so beautiful and I was surrounded by her scent, lemongrass and jasmine, as we swayed to the music. She had just wiggled her bum against me and whispered that she loved me, when I woke up to my lips and hands all over my Kitten. Merlin's saggy pants, I was so hard I am surprised I didn't run her through. What on earth had I done? What was I going to do now? It was so Hermione to try to get clinical on me but I am sure she was awake when I was kissing her and she had to have felt my hand on her. Oh God in heaven what have I done?

Hermione POV

I changed into a dark blue silk wrap halter-top and my favorite pair of khaki capris, with a dab of lip-gloss I was ready to go. In the kitchen I was putting on my matching blue strappy sandals when Sirius came through the door. He was wearing those same bum-hugging jeans and a soft heather gray button down with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top three buttons open. I could just see the top of his tattoos in the shadow of the collar. The man looked good enough to eat.

"Ready to go? How do you feel?" I asked, trying to remove the drool from my chin.

His silver gray eyes twinkled as he appreciated my outfit. "Other than feeling like the biggest arse in Wizarding Britain I feel fine. You look stunning, Kitten. Shall we?" He offered me his hand as we spun out of the kitchen and landed on the patio of Potter Manor.

"Merlin, Molly this place looks magical!" I squealed in awe at her handy work. There were live fairies in the trees, and floral garlands decorating the tent and gazebo. Floating candles lined the walk, patio and tables.

"Winky, Dobby and Kreacher have out done themselves haven't they, dear?" Molly said appraising the fruition of her plans. She was putting the finishing touches on a beautifully set dinner table set for sixteen.

"Who's not coming?" Sirius asked as he counted seats, "Seems we're one short."

"Oh Teddy is staying with Andy and Ted tonight so that Remus and Dora can have a date night. Merlin knows as soon as the second one comes, their date nights will be spent sleeping for more than two hours in a row." Molly laughed.

"Mum, it must not have been but so bad for you to have six of us," Gin said sounding unimpressed.

"Well after Bill what was five more. I swear the twins were sleeping through the night before he was."

"Oi," Bill said as he walked over to give Molly a kiss on the cheek, "That was unnecessary, woman."

"Well dear, sometimes the truth hurts."

"Zis baby bezzer not take afzer you, or you will not be touching me again!" Fleur said as she rubber her tiny baby bump.

Sirius clapped Bill on the back as I rushed over to hug Fleur, "I am so happy for you! Are you as sick this time as you were last time?"

"No, I zam feeling wonderful actually. Molly swears it must be a boy!" Fleur winked at me because last time Molly swore it was a boy since Fleur was so sick and Victoire is one of the most beautiful little girls I have ever seen.

"Speaking of my little angel, where's V?" Arthur asked as he came out the French doors carrying a bucket of wine bottles on ice."

"My muzur and fazur are in with Gabrielle for zee wedding tomorrow. Zey wanted to keep 'er tonight so we could 'ave some fun and not 'ave to worry about coming 'ome early." Fleur's normal veela charm was nothing compared to the way she glowed when she was pregnant. Even last time when she was literally green she glowed.

"Wonderful, then it'll really be a party tonight!" Harry said as he came out carrying a tray of wine glasses and a pitcher of pumpkin juice for Tonks and Fleur.

"Mum can you extend the table for two more? I finally heard back from Fiona and Ailey, they are on their way. Got out early, apparently it was a slow night in the ER." Ginny looked excited. I had told her about Ron's worries this morning and we hatched a plan to introduce Ron and Charlie to two of Ginny's favorite co-workers who were also her bridesmaids. Since she couldn't have all of her sisters-in-law be in her wedding party she decided to have none. Fi, Ailey and I would be standing for her and Sirius, Remus and Ron would be standing for Harry.

"Which ones are Fiona and Ailey?" Sirius asked, his interest peaked. I was pretty sure he knew what Gin and I were planning.

"Oh well, they I thought it would be nice to introduce them to Charlie and Ron. I know Ron wants to meet a nice witch and I will kill Charlie if he brings a slag to my wedding." Gin looked deadly before smiling again. "Fiona is the brunette from Glasgow and Ailey is the ginger from Dublin. They've been over to study several times. You'll recognize them when you see them. No date for you tonight, Sirius?"

"Mione and I are starting our celebration of having the house to ourselves tonight, thank you very much. Good riddance to the lot of you I say," Sirius barked out a laugh. He had his arm around me as usual and he dropped a peck to my temple, "Kitten can I get you a glass of wine?"

"Sure Siri, white to start please." I smiled back. Ginny was staring at me in that knowing way. We had briefly talked about my strange new feeling for Sirius today while Molly gave all the last minute arrangement tips to the florist.

Arthur pulled Sirius aside as he was pouring drinks for us, "Sirius, I am sorry for literally nailing you to the wall today. I hope you are feeling right now?"

"I'm fine, Arthur. I had two of the most beautiful witches in Britain taking care of me. I am right as rain."

When everyone had arrived we all took our seats. Ron and Charlie were practically falling over each other to wait hand and foot on the new girls and the twins teased them mercilessly.

Arthur made a brief toast before dinner and then we all tucked in. As usual the meal was spectacular, I was going to miss Dobby, but hells bells I'd have fought Harry over Winky. Sirius could cook but Winky was out of this world.

After dinner, Fred and George presented the happy couple with their wedding present, a new wireless that acted as normal but also would play any song you requested. Their inspiration had been a muggle jukebox and an iPod that Harry I and I had shown them one day when we were exploring muggle London. They had asked me for suggestions of muggle songs to load it up with to add to the wizarding songs they knew. I had spent most of my lunch breaks last week verifying that they had picked the right songs. We had also come up with a play list for tonight, because all of us were thrilled to celebrate the marriage of our favorite couple.

"So, Gin, who is doing the music for the reception?" Fi asked.

"Dumbledore used his influence and booked us the Weird Sisters." Ginny said nearly bouncing out of her seat.

"Speaking of Potters let us show you how this thing works." George said beckoning them over to the table beside the door.

It was just starting to reach dusk and the fireflies were floating about, adding a more magical feel to the night. From the patio, beyond the gazebo you could see a beautiful pond and the almost regulation Quidditch pitch. The whole manor was warded off to look like a very posh private golf club to the rare passing by muggle or airplane. No matter what you were doing or what time of day, it always looked like people were playing golf to Muggles.

"Almost makes you believe in magic doesn't it, love?" Sirius said from behind me as he handed me another glass of wine. This time he had switched me to a lovely elfish merlot with hints of cherry and pepper. His eyes were twinkling in the low light and his breath on my shoulder was so warm. The slight breeze had carried his scent to my nose and it was intoxicating, very masculine and all Sirius. If he could bottle it, I swear he'd make millions. The closest thing to it I have ever smelled in the muggle world was Bvlgari Homme.

Our fingers touched as he handed me the glass and I shivered, "Yes, almost. You know when I was a little girl, I thought that fireflies were magical. Once I found out they were just insects, I lost stopped believing in magic. That is until Professor McGonagall came to my house with my Hogwarts letter and explained to me what I am."

"Stopped believing in magic? Kitten you are the most magical witch I know, surely you must be kidding." Sirius said in horror.

"No, I know it is hard to imagine but I was very academic once. If I didn't have proof of it in a text book it couldn't be real." I deadpanned. Sirius snorted and almost choked on his sip of wine.

The music box started and soft music filled the air. Molly and Arthur were dancing on the patio as were other couples. Ron and Charlie were in a lively debate with Fi and Ailey over who was the best Quidditch team. "Match made in heaven, isn't it?" I asked as Sirius recovered.

"Yes, I think our dear Mr. Weasleys will be feeling much less lonely after Saturday. Care to walk with me, love?" he said offering me his arm. We strolled down to the pond and chatted about how wonderful Saturday was going to be. We also planned a bit our strategy for keeping Molly out of Gin and Harry's hair for the day. We were admiring the men's handiwork of the gazebo when I was surprised to hear one of my favorite muggle songs, _Collide,_ by Howie Day. I had taken the group to see them when they played at a music festival in the park a couple summers ago.

Sirius took my glass, setting it down on the rail and almost whispered, "May I have this dance, Mione?" I nodded as he pulled me into his arms and led me in a slow dance somewhere between a waltz and a box step. As the second verse started Sirius twirled me and when the chorus began he held me even closer. His face was resting on my temple and he was singing along with the song. "I hope you don't mind I added some songs to this play list. I told the twins we must have one for our house. You are my favorite dance partner."

I giggled, completely intoxicated by being in his arms, when _Is It Over Now? _by The Perishers started and he continued to sing in my ear. I looked up in his eyes, we had also seen them last summer at a concert in the park. "You have really taken a shine to muggle music haven't you?"

"Sweetheart, your love of music is infectious. I think the muggle bank down the street from the pub thinks I must be spending a lot of time at a strip clubs for all of the pound notes I've changed out to feed the juke box at the pub." His chuckle vibrated into my chest and he went back to singing, "Life will go on why not fantasize, lets get our hopes up, tell me why not fantasize, it's not gonna hurt us."

"I think we might just have another match forming," Tonks said pointing to the dancing couple in the gazebo as she and Remus joined the others taking a break at the table.

Ginny smiled, "If they would admit their feeling for each other to themselves, we might stand a chance at them telling the other. But Mione for one is convinced he is in love with some other witch and that if by some miracle he did fancy her that Harry wouldn't forgive them for pairing up."

"That is bloody insane," Harry exclaimed, "those two couldn't be more perfect for each other and I'd love to see them together."

"Yeah, I thought he was gonna take my head off this morning when I stopped by to apologize to her for yesterday. Kept saying how could I hurt her like that again. At first we both thought he was talking about you Mum but then I figured it out because he got upset with her that she was defending me. She didn't get it though. She all but dragged him upstairs to her room by his ear and sorted him right out. When he came down five minutes later it was like a whole new wizard was standing in front of me. Laughing about it, wanted details he did." Ron gave his mother and sister the eye that said don't you dare say a word about it, I like this witch, when Molly opened her mouth to comment. "Then when Mione said she didn't have a date for the wedding, he asked her on the spot."

"What did she say?" Tonks leaned in as much as her round belly would let her.

"I'm sure she thinks she'll be too busy to have a date," Luna chimed in.

"Exactly," quipped Ron.

"Well, I think we'll have to do something about that." Molly smiled at them. "Remus and Harry you must talk to him. See what he's thinking. You can do it tomorrow when you're out getting your dress robes."

"I can tell you now, if I know him, he'll be scared to death she'll think him a dirty old man, and that Molly will hex him for the same reason and that Harry won't accept it." Remus chimed in.

"That's crazy, it's only a nineteen year difference, and they are both adults and they so obviously are smitten with each other. Harry you don't mind do you? Really, dirty old man indeed, our Hermione would never be happy with a wizard her own age. She has seen too much and is far to mature." Molly was on a roll now, the young Weasleys all knew Hermione and Sirius were in for it.

Next up on the music box was an up beat Weird Sisters song, and I could immediately feel the loss of him when I stepped away to pick up our drinks. It was a beautiful summer night now, but with the breeze off the water and the loss of his body heat I shivered again. Of course Sirius noticed and wrapped his arm around me as we crossed the place where all the chairs would be set up tomorrow afternoon.

"You two looked cozy out there," Molly smiled at them patting the chair next to her that Angelina and George had just vacated. "Perhaps you two will be the next happy couple?"

I had almost missed what she said, for watching the Twins dancing vigorously with Angelina and Luna, they were almost comical with their almost spastic dance moves. Sirius looked sort of like a fish out of water with his mouth just opening and closing and no sound coming out while he stared back and forth between Molly and Harry.

"Yeah, you two look lovezly togezzer." Fleur cooed while cuddling in to Bill's chest. "I am zo tired, love. I need to go 'ome and lie down. If you want to stay I can floo 'ome by myself."

"No, m'am I have plans for you when we get home. Night all." He kissed Molly good night and clapped Harry on his shoulder and then they were gone.

"Me too, on both counts said Tonks," as she threw Remus a saucy stare and winked. Remus gave her wolf grin Sirius would be proud of, if he'd ever recover, and they too were off.

Gin stood up and said, "Mione, come with me for a sec I want to show you what your parents sent us." As soon as the door shut behind us she turned on me, "You better kiss him tonight, or else!"

"No, Gin. He told me this afternoon that there is someone else. He even asked her to accompany him to the wedding but she told him she'd be too busy working to come." I wasn't sure why, but I saw a light bulb go on in her head.

"You moron, he was talking about you. Ron said he asked you to go to the wedding with him when you said you didn't have a date, and you said no because you'd be too busy. I assume you were talking about keeping mum out of my hair."

"You think, Gin?" I was almost afraid to hope, because with the actions of last night through today, it was slowly dawning on me that I was falling in love with him. "I don't think I could stand it if I made a move and you were wrong."

"You've got it bad. I can see it in your eyes." Gin knowingly shook her head. "Sort of like you and Ron back in school before we read the book with less bickering. You can't see the forest in front of your face can you?"

"Oh I didn't get to tell you what happened this afternoon." I proceeded to tell her about our conversation and the kip and about waking up.

"I swear Hermione Jean Granger, if that man isn't in love with you I'll shave my head." Ginny said, this is quite a thing for her to say because both she and Harry love her hair.

"Who's shaving your head, Gin Gin?" Fred asked as George transformed his empty bottle into a pair of clippers.

"Oh no you don't," she said, "You two gits stay the hell away from my hair." At that more silliness ensued and I knew there was no chance at continuing our conversation, so I went back out side.

Sirius looked visibly shaken, and started a bit when I sat down beside him. "I am knackered, must be a left over side effect of the pain potions this afternoon. I think I'll be on my way. Mione would you like to go back with me or are you staying?"

"No tomorrow is going to be a busy day, I'm going to need as much rest as possible to face Molly's last minute to do list." I said winking at Molly. Saying my goodbyes I followed Sirius to the living room and we flooed home.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading. Thanks to my lovely beta and to my friend Choices HP for writing a story as inspiring as Changing the Future. As you all know I own nothing except my OC's and the plot, JKR owns all things HP, I just enjoy playing in her sandbox. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. Thanks again for reading and hitting the review button. ~M

UNEXPECTED chapter seven

When I stepped out of the floo into the kitchen, Sirius was waiting with the whiskbroom to brush off the green dust.

"Are you alright, Siri?" I asked, "Is your side hurting you?"

"No, I just had the most peculiar conversation with Harry and Molly. They were going on about some witch and wizard that just got married that were thirty years apart. Molly said it was sweet that they found each other."

"Funny, I thought that she'd frown upon that. But I guess not, I mean look at the age difference in Tonks and Remus. Both she and Harry were thrilled for them." I said taking the whisk-brush to him after cleaning off my shoulders and shaking my hair.

"Did you hear what she said when we came over to the table?"

"Not really, I was sort of mesmerized by the twin's dancing technique." I giggled.

He smiled at that and said, "If that's what you want to call what they do. What do you think about that kind of age difference?" He was serious again.

"I don't think age matters once everyone involved is a mature adult. Just look at our group, love is blind to blood status, race, mixed species." He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I don't think Draco would like you questioning his species, missy." I laughed out loud at that.

"So are you really all that tired or was Molly just driving you nuts?"

"I was ready to come home to some peace and quiet, this weekend is going to be a mad house. Care to have a cuppa with me?"

"Actually I'd love a cup of that Indian Chai that mum and dad sent me with a bit of cream. Can I make you some too?"

"No, love, have a seat I'll make it. Would you like it down here or up in my room. I have something I want to show you upstairs.

"I'll go change out of these clothes and meet you in your sitting room. I love these shoes but they are killing my feet and the fresh cut grass has my feet itching. In fact I think I'll take a quick shower. See you in fifteen?"

"I'll wait all night if I have to, Kitten." He winked at me as I rolled my eyes and walked up stairs to my room.

In the shower I tried to compose my hyperventilating self. What if Gin was right? What if we were both feeling the same way about each other. By the time I was dressed in my jammy set that was slightly sexier, but not too far past the set I wore last night, I had decided that I would throw hints and be more obvious about my feelings until after the wedding and then Sunday I would muster up the courage to just kiss him and see. I put on my slippers and padded upstairs to the top most landing and knocked on Sirius' half-open door. The room was lit by candles and our tea cups were sitting on the low coffee table in front of the cushy leather love seat.

He came around the corner in a pair of drawstring silk pajama pants and no shirt. He must have showered also because his hair was dripping down his back. "Mione, were you serious about drying my hair again for me?"

"No, you're Sirius, I'm Mione," he rolled his eyes at me and shook his head.

"That's as bad as George's "I'm Holy" joke. I expected better out of you woman." I giggled and sat on the couch cross-legged pointing to the floor in front of me with my wand.

We sat in silence while I dried his hair. I didn't really stop with just drying his hair, I also traced some of the tattoos on his upper back with my fingertips. I couldn't help myself really. At first, I accidentally touched his back with my hand as I was making sure his raven black hair was dry, and he moaned. HE MOANED, it made the butterflies in my stomach move out because hot lava started to pool there. It was the sexiest sound I'd ever heard, not that I'd heard many before, but oh my. When my tea looked cool enough to drink, I splayed my hands and gently rubbed from the middle of his back up and over his shoulders and across his chest (just covering where the tattoos were). He broke out in goose bumps and he grabbed my hands bringing them to his lips. He kissed each fingertip and then turned around to kneel facing me. He just stared at me and I thought for sure he was going to kiss he me, but after a minute, he said, "I got you a surprise." Sirius all but jumped up and glided over through the door to his room, he came back with a huge piece of Tres Leches cake, my absolute favorite muggle sweet. Sitting on the love seat beside me, he fed me the first bite. I took it in my mouth and moaned. He fed me another bite and I moaned again, I really can't express to you how much I love this kind of cake, and it is damn hard to find.

"Merlin, Kitten, if you keep that up, I'm not going to get one bite." His normally gray eyes were almost completely black now from dilation.

"I can't help it, Siri. My favorite sexy wizard is feeding me my favorite cake, what am I supposed to do, it's the most pleasurable thing I've ever experienced."

He said something under his breath about pleasurable things before reaching over with the pad of his thumb and softly wiped my lips, then he put it in his mouth and sucked off the icing. "Delicious."

We sat there together drinking tea and staring at each other for what felt like hours. I was starting to nod off when he picked me up carried me into his room and slid me into his big bed. Then he crawled in behind me wrapped me in his arms and kissed me on the cheek, "Night, love."

I melted into his chest and fell into the most wonderful sleep as I felt him put his hand back on my stomach under my shirt and nuzzle my neck. Maybe Ginny was on to something, I certainly hoped so, because this was heavenly.

SIRIUS POV

As she started to doze off I thought I'd be really brave. I decided I'd take her to bed. The sounds she made when I fed her that cake, I had owled in from a Mexicican Bakery in the States, were almost my undoing. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, the little "o" her mouth made, the way her eyes rolled back into her head as she slowly shut them in ecstasy. Good Merlin, what I wanted to do to her to make her make those sounds and face again at me. She seemed to be open to large age differences and after the conversation Molly and Harry were having, so are they. I decided while we were dancing that I was going to tell her, Sunday. In case she doesn't go for it I don't want to risk anything before the wedding, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to shower her with my love between now and then. To be honest I almost kissed her a hundred times while we were dancing. As I settled in behind her half sleeping form in my bed, I positioned us in exactly the same way we woke up this afternoon. I went to sleep humming _Best Friends_ by The Perishers, which sort of fit us perfectly. I was going to have to get one of those music boxes from George and Fred tomorrow while we were out picking up our robes for the wedding. I love dancing with my princess.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I own nothing but plot and a couple OC's. Thanks to my betas and to those of you who reviewed but don't have PM set up. We have 3 chapters after this, so almost there. If you read, please let me know what you think, reviews are like crack to us and they also feed the muse.

UNEXPECTED chapter eight

I woke this morning to find myself in Sirius' bed with him deliciously wrapped around me. I felt warm, safe and cherished, not all together foreign feelings for me but still this was different. "Siri?" I whispered.

I felt him pull me in closer and his nose run up and down the back of my neck before he replied, "Sleep well, Kitten?"

"I actually slept better than I have in ages," I was trying to be completely honest.

"Then maybe we should make this a regular habit," he said still rubbing his nose on my neck. It was almost like he was sniffing me. I wondered if Sirius had a stronger sense of smell than most since his animagus from was canine.

"What would your witch think of that," I was hoping he say something like _'I dunno, what **do** you say about that, Mione?'_ but what I got instead just felt ambiguous.

"She'd have to be okay with it, for it to work out between us." He smirked, I could feel it even thought I couldn't see it.

What the hell did that mean? I rolled over, Merlin I was practically on top of him, our noses were touching, his hand was around my waist still and he had opened his legs slightly so my right knee would fit between them. Very quietly I said, "Is this all that you really want, Siri. Me snuggling with you every night." I held my breath, our faces were so close that our lips almost touched when I spoke. If he'd just lean in a little or pull me in closer or something.

But he didn't. He looked thoughtful for a moment, kissed me on my nose and said very plainly, "No, love this isn't all I want, although I wouldn't mind the holding you every night. You keep the bad dreams away." and then he was walking to the loo. Frustrated I rolled over on my back cast the Muffliato spell and threw a small hissy fit, kicking my feet and pounding my fist into the bed beside me while screaming in frustration. When I felt better, I cast Finite Incantatem and left Sirius' room for my own, I needed to meet Gin and Molly soon.

SIRIUS' POV

I walked into the loo trying to keep a straight face. I wanted to kiss her silly and quit playing this little game, but what can I say, I think if I had to transform into my animagus form at this moment I'd be a giant chicken. I had actually been awake for a while but didn't dare move more than to brush her neck with my nose and lips because I wanted to last as long as possible. When she rolled over, I thought I was going to lose it, I was so sure she was going to kiss me. Maybe I should have just leaned forward a centimeter when I spoke. I turned on the shower, starting getting undressed when I thought I heard her say something. The scene taking place on my bed was quite possibly the cutest thing I had ever seen in my life, she looked like she was having a temper tantrum (I had seen Dora throw some stellar ones when she was little) and screaming in frustration. Good to know that she is just as frustrated as I am. Damn, maybe I should have kissed her. I quietly closed the door and chuckled to myself in the shower at the memory of my frustrated little witch.

HERMIONE'S POV

I decided to go over to Harry and Ginny's a little earlier than expected, I needed to talk to them. I find them in the kitchen lovey-eyed over their cups of tea and toast. I explain to both of them everything that has happened in the last two days and then wait for one of them to say something. They just looked at each other and smiled.

Ginny was first in, "Did you kiss him or not?"

"No I put my lips one centimeter from his lips and waited for him to kiss me. I won't flat out do it until after the wedding. If I was wrong, and he rejected me I wouldn't want it to mess up the festive atmosphere." Then I turned on my best friend of over a decade and said, "Point blank Harry, what if I was in love with Sirius and he was in love with me, what would you say?"

"Mione, I don't care what you do as long as you are _both_ happy. If he makes you happy and you are what makes him happy, and from the way you two looked last night, I'd say you are, then I couldn't be happier for you."

"Then for the love of Merlin would you please tell him that? From the way he was talking about your and Molly's conversation, it must be a stumbling block for him. I am so confused, I think about half the time that he wants me and then he says something like he did this morning and I am back to wondering what the hell."

"Hermione Jean Granger, if that man isn't head over teacup in love with you I'll shave Harry's head too." Ginny proclaimed.

A very startled Harry quickly added, "I need to buy some Folical-Gro while I'm out today."

"Don't think so Mr. Potter." Gin chimed in.

"Not gonna risk it Mrs. Potter." Harry quipped. I love these two, they have always given me hope that in time I too can have what that book promised me. Just not with Ron because we'd either kill each other inside of a year or I'd kill him and have to transform him into something that could be easily lost.*

It was while they were all smoochie face that I had an epiphany, "Hey do you know if George and Fred made more than one of those music boxes?"

"I dunno but you can give them a call in the Floo, I know one of them will be in the office at this hour, the store isn't open yet.

I ran to the Floo to call WWW, "Fred, George, Luna, and Angelina?"

Fred's head popped up in front of me, "'Lo Mione, didn't expect your head from my sister's house. What can I do for you this lovely morning."

"Fred, do you have anymore of those music boxes like you gave Harry and Gin last night?" I had my fingers and toes crossed just like I did our second year when Gin was being sorted.

"Sure, we have one for each of our flats and one left."

"Fred, I don't care how much it costs, load it up with the same playlists as we did for Gin and Harry and have it delivered to my room at Number Twelve. Do not tell Sirius, it's going to be a surprise for him. Can you do that today? He'll be out of the house in about an hour and shouldn't be back until after the rehearsal dinner. I am pretty sure he plans to change here too."

"Sure, we can manage that. I'll get right on it. Oh wait he's here, let me go intercept him before Georgie gets to him first. Bye" I know it isn't fair to play favorites because I really do love all the Weasleys, but besides Ron, Fred is really the one I'm the closest to. Of course that probably has to do more with Luna than George.

I close the connection and go back to the kitchen to find Molly and Gin ready to go. "Bye Harry! Don't forget to talk to you know who about you know what." Gin "whispers" cryptically as she kisses him goodbye. Off we go to round up all of Molly's last minute must haves.

SIRIUS POV

"Sirius, fine morning to you. What can I do you for at this early hour?"

"Fine morning, Fred. I am wondering if you have anymore of those music boxes, like the one you gave Harry and Ginny. I want to surprise Hermione with something nice." I have to admit I am getting rather excited about my plan.

"Oh, Sirius, I'm so sorry. We are going to have some ready in about a week, would you like me to reserve one of those for you?" Fred looked like he was up to something and then I see Luna peeking out of the office, in what looked like a bathrobe. I guess he wanted to be up to something.

"Yes definitely! Put my name down, but look I want it to be a surprise so please don't tell her. Do you want me to pay now?"

"No, I know where you live and I certainly won't tell her that you just bought her a music box. So what's going on with you two, things looked pretty cozy last night? You know she's my other little sister, right?" I can tell by his wink that he is looking for something to tease me about, but I can tell by his sincere smile that he is genuinely concerned.

I smirk my marauder's smile and walk out the door. I really am disappointed about the box but, I can still progress with my plan without it. Either way, she'll still love it.

I was surprised to find Harry alone in his kitchen. "Birds get an early start?"

"Yeah, you know Molly, she had a list of about a hundred last minute essentials to pick up. Look, Sirius, I want to talk to you about last night." He put down the Prophet he was scanning and indicated the stool across the breakfast bar.

"Look I know that she is your one of your best mates and more like a sister, and I know that you must be upset about how close we are…"

"Sirius, just stop talking, stop thinking, and just listen. Do you have feelings for her?" He looked at me with a level of intensity I haven't seen since he the second war.

"It's complicated, Harry."

"No, it really isn't you either do or you don't. Look I will tell you the same thing I told her earlier. I don't care what or who you do, as long as you are both happy. You both looked happier last night than I have ever seen either of you. Something has been going on the last couple nights, and just don't hurt her. I think she really wants long term not a fling. So are we good?"

"Yes, Harry we're good. Are you sure it wouldn't be weird."

"No, it's not really. With all of us coupled up, you two always seem together anyway. Now I can tell my bossy wife that I have done what I need to do. Just keep in mind that if you hurt her, I won't stop Gin from whatever she'll do to you." He laughs and picks up his paper. "You had breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, I got some at the tea shop on Diagon Alley, had to run down to see the twins this morning, but a cup of tea would be lovely while we wait for Arthur and Ron."

"Dobby!" he called. "You want to talk about what happened last night after you two left?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not, really." I looked down at my boots. "Nothing really, I had one of those cakes she loves owled in from America, we had a bit of tea and then went to bed."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir, what can I be doing for you? Oh, it's Mr. Sirius." Dobby bowed low.

"Dobby could you get Sirius some tea please, and I could use another cup myself. Thank you." Harry said as Dobby disappeared around the corner into the pantry.

"Yes, well that sounds innocent enough, must have been the cake she was squealing about when she dragged Ginny in the other room this morning. I thought Lavender and Parvati were back at it with all the noise." His eyes saddened at the mention of his lost friend, but he also smiled at the memory of a fellow Gryffindor.

"Actually I have to say that I had the honor of seeing Hermione throw a fit worthy of Teddy this morning."

"Really? What did you do?"

"I swear I didn't do a thing. I just thought I heard her call me and I turned opened the bedroom door to see her kicking, screaming and hitting the bed. She had cast the Muffliato charm but it was still the funniest thing I think I have ever seen. You know your mother used to do the same thing when she'd get really frustrated with us. But she'd usually hex us first." I laughed at the memory of my lost classmate too, God how I missed them.

"Here Mr. Sirius sir." Dobby said as he placed the tea in front of me. "And Mr. Harry Potter sir. I think I hear your Wheezies coming in through the Floo. I'll go see if they'll be wanting some tea too."

After a cuppa each we started out with our list of last minute things from Molly. The plan was that we'd all meet up at the manor to change that evening before the rehearsal. Dinner would be afterwards, in the formal dining room and then Gin and the bridesmaids would go to the Burrow and all of the groomsmen plus Arthur would go to my house for the night. This would allow time for Dobby and Winky to get everything finished at the manor. After dinner, the next time I would see Hermione would be when she walked down the aisle. I sure was going to miss her in my arms tonight.

*I read this in a story not too terribly long ago and loved it. Sadly, I can't remember which story or who wrote it. If you know who and which one it is please let me know and I'll quote it properly.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to my Beta. I am recruiting a new Beta for my next story, if you are interested in the job please IM me. We have two more chapters after this one, and I'm a little sad for it to be almost over. I really appreciate the reviews that I have received and would love to have more (they really help my creative juices flowing). Have a nice week. ~M

UNEXPECTED chapter nine

My day with Molly and Gin had been exhausting. We decided to stop by Grimmauld Place for lunch. I expected Kreacher to be out helping Dobby and Winky prepare for the rehearsal dinner, so we agreed it would be nice to have a quiet lunch where no one expected us to be. Molly was content in the kitchen making us sandwiches, so I went up to my room to see if the twins had delivered the music box. A large beautifully wrapped box sat on my bed with a big bow holding a note it that said:

Mione,  
>I am not supposed to tell you that Sirius tried to buy you this as a gift. I<br>didn't blow your secret, but I thought the bow would be a nice touch. I  
>know you'll be very happy together if you'd just pull your heads out of the<br>sand and tell each other how you feel.  
>Love your favorite big brother,<br>Fred

I smiled, how sweet they both were. I still wasn't going to say anything to Sirius until Sunday, but maybe we'd have some time to dance tomorrow night and it would just happen. I decided to hide the box in my Hogwarts trunk. This is where I kept my prize possessions and memorabilia that were too precious to part with but didn't need to be on constant display. I also tidied up the room a bit and changed the sheets just in case one of the boys needed my room (although with all the extra bedrooms we had now, I hardly could see how that was possible.) Molly yelled up that lunch was ready and Gin met me on the landing on the way down.

"Did it come?" She asked excitedly. I nodded in response and shared with her the note, which was tucked into my pocket. I certainly didn't want anyone coming across that tonight. "Looks like he enjoys music as much as you, Mione."

"I guess he really did enjoy those concerts in the park and muggle music festivals I dragged you all to the last few summers. Did you know he sings, beautifully really?" We were almost at the kitchen.

"Mione, we all enjoy those. I hope that they are a tradition we keep up, even when we all have little ones." Ginny looked dreamily at nowhere in particular. My guess is that she was looking into what she hoped was her future.

Lunch was nice and quiet, Ginny placed a ban on wedding talk for the hour. "Mum, I need a break. An actual real break, even from thinking about the wedding. It is all that we have talked about for a week. I NEED some time with my mum and my sister to relax and be normal for a little while."

Molly huffed and then she rounded on me, "So what is going on between you and Sirius?" I gave Ginny a glare but she was silently laughing so I just sighed, "I don't know Molly. I have discovered in the last few days that my feelings for him are more involved than I had originally thought. What are your observations?" I decided this was the best way to give Molly her say, let her feel heard and accomplish Ginny's wish of no wedding planning, well at least not hers. Molly went on not only during the whole of lunch but well into the afternoon, of all the pros and cons of sharing her feelings with Sirius, then about being with Sirius, and finally about not sharing with and then missing out on a relationship with him. To my surprise, she never used the words "scandalous or inappropriate." It turned out that I was happy to have her input and without me saying a word she addressed most of my fears. I really love that woman.

The next topic of conversation came about when we saw Fi and Ailey walking into Madame Malkin's to pick up our dresses and finalize all last minute alterations.

"So do you think the boys were into Fi and Ailey, Mum?" Ginny smirked. The boys had all but proposed to them last night, from what I saw.

"Charlie and Ron both seemed quite taken with them." Molly was beaming at the thought of all of her children in loving relationships.

"Harry and I have decided to change the order of who will be matched up in accordance to who we are fixing up whom. Of course Sirius will be matched with Hermione because they are the honored ones, and we're trying to get them sorted out. But ladies, we must figure out which witch to match with Ron and put the other one with Remus, to be handed off to Charlie at the reception." She winked at her mother and we all giggled like schoolgirls.

"Fi, I'm afraid to ask what those three are up to." Ailey mock whispered to Fi as they walked in the door, then they giggled as well. "I suppose you lot want a report on those two gits you hooked us up with last night." Molly was about to say something, when the girls, realizing they were about to be in trouble, started rambling on top of each other, "Ron is doll isn't he. I can't believe he is still single."

"Charlie is wonderful. Handsome, strong, smart and he loves his magical creatures as much as I love my patients." Fi looked impressed. Molly's scowl turned into a beam.

"Well that fixes it, Fi will walk with Remus and Ailey will walk with Ron." Ginny said with a nod.

Madame Malkin came out levitating Ginny's dress robes and we all oohh'd and aahh'd once she had them on. They were made of layers of fine white silk layered with lacey silvery tulle. Pale yellow and sapphire blue crystal beading was sewn into the bodice and down the train. Matching crystal beading was in the thin tiara that was attached held the fingertip veil. Ginny had never been one to dress overly femininely, but to be honest she looked like a princess from one of my childhood fairytales.

Madame Malkin's assistants came out with our dress robes and helped us to get them on. My dress was sapphire blue. I would be wearing pale yellow prim roses in my hair and would be carrying a bouquet of said prim roses held together with sapphire blue and silver ribbons. Between the flowers would be little embellishes of yellow and blue beading, what the florist called 'flower jewelry'. Ailey and Fi were wearing matching pale yellow dresses that had a hint of iridescence. They had small silver combs for their hair that had the same yellow and blue beading as Ginny's dress and would be carrying bouquets were just like mine except they would have white prim roses. Mrs. Weasley's dress was a deep sapphire blue with yellow roses embroidered on the neckline and hems. We all stood together as Madame Malkin took our picture for her display album. She would be delivering the robes to the music room of Potter Manor at one pm.

"Okay, Molly where to now? We've verified the florist, the market will deliver the order to Dobby by six am tomorrow morning, the cake will be delivered just before the ceremony at four and the band will do a sound check at two and be back to start playing at six. Oh yes the string quartet will arrive at four and play until the Weird Sisters start." I ticked off our list.

"Ladies, I think we can go back to the manor and relax now, as long as the chairs are up, until the rehearsal." Molly replied thoughtfully. "I can't believe it's almost time!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing on the cushy sofas in the music room, listening to the various play lists Fred, Luna and I had loaded into Ginny's music box. Molly was in the kitchen trying to help the house elves with dinner.

"So have you picked out what songs you are going to dance to tomorrow night?" Fi inquired.

"Oh the usual, 'The Bonds That Bind Us' and 'A Cauldron Of Hot Strong Love' by Celestina Warbeck. Mum and dad danced to those when they were married. But last night Harry and I found an awesome song on the music box. Since we are going to use it in between sets, I think we are going to dance to it as well."

"Oh what is it?" I wondered if it was one I put in.

"It's called 'You Do Something To Me' by Paul Weller. It's a muggle song but it feels soulful enough to be magical. I suggest you ladies get your men up on the dance floor too. Speaking of, did either of my prat brothers suggest a date?"

"Well, Charlie and Ron apparated home with us last night, and we had them in for a night cap. They ended up staying for hours. Charlie and I played exploding snap at the kitchen table while, Ron and Ailey played wizarding chess in the living room." Fi had the look of a lovesick schoolgirl.

"Yeah and when they left Fi walked Charlie to the front door and I walked Ron to the back door, they insisted so we'd have a moment of privacy. And he kissed me on the nose and said he had the best time with me. He asked if the wedding could be our first date and if dinner Sunday could be our second." Ailey gushed.

"Who the hell knew Ron could be so romantic?" Ginny and I were shocked.

"Charlie said basically the same thing, except he really kissed me. I was so hot when he stepped back I told him we could make it breakfast. Then I blushed almost as red as he did and quickly shut the door." Fi looked mortified, but the rest of us collapsed in deep belly laughs.

"Yep these two will fit in just fine." Gin winked at me.

"Absolutely!" I agreed.

"So are we invited in on the joke or has the hen party started early?" Sirius asked as he, Ron and Harry walked in.

"I just spoke with Charlie, Fi, he'll be here in about fifteen minutes. He got off work early." Ron smiled at a blushing Fi, while walking over to sit next to Ailey.

"Merlin, Charlie didn't even take off early when Victoire was born. You must have knocked his socks off." Sirius said waggling is eyebrows at Fi. This did nothing but increase her blush. Sitting on the arm of my chair, he gently grabbed my hand, "How was your day, Kitten? You look beautiful today."

It was now my turn to blush, "I have had an absolutely lovely day, but it just got a lot better." I thought I'd be cryptic for once, and make him think. He just smiled at me and continued to hold my hand.

"So, Harry are you going to play that song for us that you were talking about earlier?" Ron asked. Harry was not one to talk to the boys about music so it must have made an impression on the rest. Gin knowing exactly what song he was talking about got up and touched the box with her wand. It was already queued up with the right song. When it started, Gin walked over and plopped down in Harry's lap snuggling in close. I took the opportunity to look at Sirius, who was watching Harry and Gin in their obvious bliss. He looked down at me, listening to the lyrics. We were so much alike in this way. It wasn't just about the music, though that was important, we were word people. What they said was just as important to us as the instrumentation and musicality. He pulled me up, took my seat and then pulled me down to his lap without even loosening his grip on my hand.

"Wow, Gin that is beautiful. I can see why you'd want to dance together to that." Fi said looking at the couples in front of her and was overjoyed to see Charlie rush in the door. "'Bout time, Red," she said smiling up into his rugged face. He kissed her briefly before plopping down beside her.

"Well this brings about memories of the Gryffindor common room on a Saturday night." Charlie quipped.

"Funny, I'd have thought it would have been furnished with red and gold, since the Ravenclaw common room was done in blue and copper," Luna said dreamily causing the rest of us to snigger at her dreamy observation. "But I s'pose you meant the coupling, we didn't see much of that either, did we?" addressing Ailey and Fi who were her dorm mates at Hogwarts.

"Time to get dressed everyone, Kingsley will be here in half and hour to start the rehearsal. I don't want to make him wait. According to Bill and Remus, Fleur and Tonks will be here for dinner at six and I don't want those sweet mums to have to wait around for dinner." Molly started shooing people up stairs. Gin, Fi, Ailey and I went into her and Harry's room to change. Luna was already dressed, but came along anyway to catch up on the days' events. Sirius, Ron, Harry and Charlie went off into the den to get changed. This was on the other side of the house on the same floor and would be where they would be dressing tomorrow. Twenty minutes later, everyone was downstairs ready to go, except Ginny. We wanted to prepare Harry a little for what it was going to be like tomorrow, so he wouldn't see her until she walked down the aisle. We had decided to wear our hair up in soft French twists and to dress in sundresses the color of our dress robes. We made a wreath for Ginny's hair out of the magical bows and ribbons from her bridal shower gifts; she was stunning, if I may so myself.

Kingsley explained, mostly for Molly's benefit that since the couple had written additional personal vows that they didn't want to say until the wedding, they would only be practicing with the standard vows and he would just indicate where the couple would continue with their own. They would also practice the hand fasting with a especially charmed rehearsal ribbon that did not actually perform the act. Not that he expected the couple to change their minds before tomorrow, it was just standard practice. George moved the music box to a table at the rear of the gazebo and it started playing _Claire De Lune_ softly, this is what would play as the family (blood and closest friends) was seated. When enough time passed that we could imagine they were seated, George pointed his wand at the music box and it switched to _Air on a G String_ by Bach. To practice, Molly was escorted to her seat by Bill. Next Kingsley walked down the aisle followed by Remus, Ron, Sirius, and finally Harry. They took their places on the stairs leading to up to the gazebo. Victoire and Teddy walked down the aisle, in shoes charmed not to allow them to run or stumble, followed by Fiona, Ailey, and myself. After a moment we were all settled and George again pointed to the box, which switched to the traditional wizarding Bridal March.

Everyone heard Harry's sharp intake of breath when Ginny and Arthur appeared at the French doors and started the procession to the gazebo. Molly started to tear up and Sirius whispered to Harry not to lock his knees and to keep breathing. After going through the whole ceremony, we were instructed to follow Gin and Harry out in pairs and then form a reverse receiving line in the reception tent which would have the sides down until everyone starting entering for the reception. Instead of offering me his elbow, Sirius grasped my hand interlocking our fingers while we walked down the aisle, I could see the tears in his eyes. I knew he was mourning his best friends that were not here for this occasion, "You know you are doing a wonderful job with Harry don't you?" I whispered to him as we waited for the rest to catch up to us in the tent.

"It's just at times like this when I miss them the most. They would be so proud of him." He sniffed, trying to will the lump out of his throat.

"And they would also be proud of you, Sirius. You are the best godfather he could ever ask for." I said and squeezed his hand in mine.

He looked at me and smiled, "Blimey I'm going to be a bloody mess tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Siri, I'll be here right beside you. I'm sure I'll be in a right state too."

He leaned over and kissed the top of my head, "What would I do without you, love? By the way you, you are stunning tonight."

Molly walked in and clapped, "That was just lovely. Perfect really! If no one has questions, or concerns, we'll go straight to eating since everyone is here." No one had any questions, so we followed Molly to the dining room.

Sirius kept a hold of my hand until it was time to tuck in. Even then his leg was up against mine, like he was drawing strength from me. Tomorrow was going to be hard. Remus was sitting on his other side and they spoke of James and Lily often through out dinner. Tonks and I silently agreed it was best to let them get most of their emotions about it out tonight. I noticed that Tonks had her hand on Remus' thigh to comfort him as well.

As the dessert conversation was wrapping up, Gin and Harry stood up, "We really appreciate each of you and all that you have done for us over the years. We love you and couldn't imagine having this day without you. Now we have just one instruction. From this point on until the end of the celebration, if there is a problem fix it. We are officially on a don't ask don't tell rule. We won't ask you what is going awry, and you are not to tell us. If you can't deal with it take it mum or dad and they will take care of it."

"Since my parents can't be here, I just want Sirius and Remus to know that they will be with us in our hearts and they are so proud of you for standing beside me and helping me be the man I am now." Harry said as a tear rolled out of his eye.

Sirius' grip on my hand increased and Remus said with an obvious lump in his throat, "It's our honor, cub, really."

When dinner was over, we prepared to go our separate ways. All the girls were invited to a low-key hen party at the Burrow and the men were invited to a stag party at Sirius'.

Sirius tugged me to the side in the music room before leaving. He hugged me close to him. "Thank you for being here for me tonight. I'll miss you tonight. Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow down the aisle, love," and then he leaned down and very softly brushed his lips against mine. It was just the slightest touch. I couldn't help but close my eyes and then he was gone. I just stood there with my mouth slightly open, rooted to that spot.

"Mione, you ready to go?" Gin came in looking for me. She stopped dead, "He did it, didn't he? He finally kissed you didn't he. Mione say something, are you alright?" I couldn't answer her but she knew she was right. We did a happy dance and hugged before flooing off to the Burrow to celebrate the new life Gin would start the next afternoon.

Sirius POV

I was getting ready to leave with the mates to go over to celebrate Harry's last night of being single, when I realized that I just had to show her how much I appreciated and needed her in my life. It really was supposed to just be a hug goodbye and the normal kiss on the nose, but when I held her in my arms and she looked up at me with those beautiful tawny eyes, I couldn't help myself. I almost told her I'd be dreaming about her, and decided to be less cliché and just barely brushed my lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth just barely opened. I wanted to kiss her again but I knew if I started I wouldn't be able to stop and it just wasn't the place. On my way to the floo I licked my lips, oh Merlin her lips taste like salted caramel, my favorite.

Harry looked at me before entering the floo, "Finally kiss her then, yeah?" All I had to do was smile and Remus clapped me on the back, "'Bout damn time, mate. I thought I was going to have to sic Dora on you." And we were off.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: so we are almost there ladies and this is super short. I am going on vacation Sunday so I will try to remember to post the final chapter before I leave. Hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. Thank you to those who read and especially those who review. Thanks to my beta and mostly thanks to Choices HP who wrote the stories that made me fall in even more in love with Sirius than before. One last thing and a shameless plug for my new story: I need a new beta! Help! Please let me know if you're interested. Hugs, Mia

UNEXPECTED chapter ten

Molly had us all up and dressed in matching short-sleeved button-up white shirts over jeans by eight am. We were fed and at the hair and nail salon by nine. Three hours later, we had been pressed, polished, buffed, fluffed, and pampered.  
>Leona, the head stylist, charmed our hair and makeup to be water and smudge proof for twenty-four hours. She also instructed us how to remove the charm when we were ready to wash our faces and take our hair down.<p>

Molly whisked our little quartet off to the manor and rushed us into the music room where we were met with champagne, pumpkin juice and a beautiful lunch. At precisely one pm, Madame Malkin and her assistants came in to get us dressed. We were completely ready by four thirty when we heard the string ensemble begin and guests start to arrive. In no time at all we heard Bach's _Air_ begin. Once the boys were out of the French doors, they were closed and we were lined up. The doors opened and we processed out. I immediately searched out Sirius' eyes and saw his breath visibly hitch when he saw me, our eyes locked. He looked absolutely edible in his black dress robes.

The Bridal March began and everyone stood up, if we weren't all standing on the gazebo steps we probably wouldn't have been able to see Ginny over the crowd. When she appeared in the French doors the whole crowd took a deep breath, all eyes on her, except for Sirius and me. Our eyes were on Harry. He had the most beautiful look on his face and tears were in his eyes before she reached the back row of chairs. "Come on pup, don't start yet, once you do you'll never be able to stop." Sirius joked making Harry chuckle.

The rest of the wedding went on beautifully. We recessed to the receiving line in the tent and stood there shaking hands for what felt like an hour. The dinner was beyond amazing. Ginny and Harry were seated just off to the side of the dance floor at a sweetheart table, while the other eight of us from the wedding party and our dates sat at the round head table to their left. The couple danced to Molly's Celestina Warbeck requests and then the father daughter dance, where Harry danced with Molly. Surprisingly, I hadn't had to do much to keep Molly out of Gin's hair. Luna and Angelina had her well in hand. The couple cut the cake, followed by a touching toast by Arthur, Sirius and Remus.

The band began playing dance music as the guests were invited to the dance floor. Ginny's veil was removed but the tiara was left in her hair and her train had been magically bustled. She looked beautiful as she was passed around from guest to guest, Harry dutifully dancing with their date all the while. I was standing quietly off to the side catching my breath when I felt his hand on the small of my back. "Doing alright, love?" He said handing me a glass of punch.

"Yes, I'm fine, just taking a breather. How about you, holding up ok?" I looked up at his eyes, they never failed to tell me what his mood was. Just now they were almost as silver as the jewelry I was wearing. He looked calm and happy.

"I am almost perfect. I was hoping after you finished your drink you would dance with me. Word has it that the band will be taking a break after the next song and the Potters want the wedding party on the dance floor."

"Ohhhh is it time?" I was actually really excited about this. First because I loved dancing with Sirius, second because their song totally told the truth about us as well and third because after seeing Sirius' pain I had added another song, one he had never heard before, but that said exactly what I wanted to say to him. We finished our punch and headed out to the center of the dance floor with the other three couples just as George turned on the music box.

As the first low piano notes started, he swept me into arms and we glided across the floor with the other couples. Between verses he said, "You do something to me, Mione. I was going to wait until tomorrow but I don't think I can." Then he continued singing in my ear. Merlin, I love the sound. His lips were pressed to my temple as the song ended.

Then it was my turn to sing to him, he started to loosen his arms around me, "No, stay, this one is for us. I picked it out for you." Then I started to sing along, my voice is nothing compared to his but I can carry a tune and the words were perfect.

When the bridge came up, he asked, "What is this song? it's my new favorite."

I finished singing the song, and near the end, I looked up at him, trying to convey everything in my heart through my eyes and said, "_I Got You_, by some muggle artist, Leona … um … Lewis, I think. I added it after dinner last night. It seemed to fit exactly how I feel about you."

That is when he stopped dancing, held pulled me firmly to him by the hand at my waist and brought his hand from mine to cup my face, "I love you, Hermione Granger." Was all he said before he leaned in and kissed me with more love and tenderness than I could have imagined. We could hear cheers and catcalls coming from our friends and family, Harry and Ginny being the loudest.

I never wanted to stop kissing him, but eventually we both needed to breathe. When I opened my eyes I realized his eyes looked as relieved and happy as mine. "So, Kitten, how do you feel about making our recent sleeping arrangements permanent?"

I blushed as I whispered, "It'll be my pleasure."

Sirius flashed his best wolf grin and said, "Yes, it will be."


	11. Chapter 11

This is it, the final chapter. I hope that everyone enjoyed reading it; I certainly enjoyed writing it. I am seven chapters into a new story, but I don't want to start posting until I have it mostly finished. If you are are subscribed you should get notification when I start. I am still looking for a beta for it if anyone is interested. One final plea for reviews and the typical disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and the two you don't recognize from JKR. Thanks for reading and hanging in there for the last 10 weeks. Yours, M

UNEXPECTED chapter eleven

The rest of the reception went by in a blur of dancing, kissing and well wishing. Luna caught Ginny's bouquet and George caught the garter, Molly smirked that it looked like it would be double wedding, just like she'd hoped. We all left. Sirius and I helped get Gin and Harry out to the apparation point, where everyone else thought they were leaving on their honeymoon but we knew they were going to appear in their room up stairs. The windows had been charmed to remain dark no matter how light it was in the room. The room had been silenced on the inside and out and the door had a locking charm on it that let them have total privacy. The music box had been brought up during the Weird Sister's final set. We had even put several plates of food on a table and set a charm on them to stay warm and fresh. There were bottles of champagne, fruit and pumpkin juice with chilling charms on them waiting with the food. We had seen to everything we could think of that they might need.

Once we had seen the last guests off, Sirius and I flooed home exhausted. Standing in our kitchen, Sirius asked, "Are you hungry. Would you like some hot chocolate or hot salted caramel?"

"Mmmm, a hot salted caramel sounds wonderful. I am going to change really quick and I have a gift for you in my room."

"Alright, I'll meet you upstairs in a minute. My sitting room or your bedroom?"

"Your sitting room, see you in a minute."

In my room I changed into the sapphire blue silk pajama set I bought yesterday, when we were getting the final pieces of Ginny's trousseau. My makeup was still perfect, but I decided to take the clip out. I was getting the music box package out of my trunk when I realized my bed had been slept in. Wonder who did that, it had better not have been Ron. In fact, since the twins were there I was just going to change my sheets before I put a toe in there. No telling what kind of jokes were in there waiting for me.

The sweet smell of hot salted caramels reached my nose before the light of Sirius' candles. He had also changed into his pajama pants. His beautiful chest was bare and he looked delectable across the room fiddling with the wireless in the corner, looking for music I imagine.

"Sirius, I have something for you." I was more excited about giving him this gift than I had been to receive one in years.

"Love, you shouldn't have."

"I know but I couldn't help myself." I said as I handed him the box. He sat down in his chair and opened the box, pulling out a note. After reading the note he started with a bark, then a chuckle, then an all out belly laugh. "What the hell is so funny," I asked. He handed me the note and proceeded to pull out the music box and admire it, looking for just the place for it.

Sirius,  
>I didn't tell Hermione that you bought her one of these today. Though I think she may<br>have guessed you would. She 's a special lady and she got to the shop minutes before you.  
>If you still want a second music box, let me know. Otherwise, I will cancel the order. By<br>the way, if you don't get a move on her soon, mum is going to have a canary. That may" be fun to watch but not something any of us want to clean up.  
>Fred<p>

I giggled, "Molly on a rampage is not something I like to experience any more than absolutely necessary."

"Tell me about it. How do I make this work?"

"Just tap it with your wand and tell it what you want to hear. I have put in most of the music we listen to and it's easy enough to add. It should also have the play list from the wedding, and the other night." I was settling in the chair I usually sat in when we played cards. "Hmmmm, this is delicious."

Sirius tapped his wand on the box, "Reception Playlist." Music started playing. He sat in his chair and propped his feet up. "Do you want to talk about us, love? I know that pretty head of yours is going to want to analyze all of this soon."

"I'm putting that off until tomorrow at the earliest. Tonight I am too tired to think too much. You good until tomorrow?"

"Of course love."

I finished my hot caramel and felt sleep starting to come over me.

"Sirius?"

"Yes."

"Am I the witch you were talking about?"

"Of course."

"And when you said snuggling with me at night wasn't all you wanted what did you mean."

"I thought you didn't wanted to analyze this tonight?"

"Humor me."

"I meant that I want all of you in every way and every moment for as long as you'll have me. It means that someday when we're ready I want to marry you and have children with you and then grow old together, changing the way the Wizarding World views the Black Family."

"I want that too." I yawned. "Ready for bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Oh by the way who slept in my bed last night, I'd have thought there'd be plenty of empty guest rooms."

"I did, Kitten. I couldn't get to sleep up here by myself. So I went down to your room and snuggled with your pillows, they smell just like you since you shower right before bed, usually. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind, I was afraid it was one of the twins playing a prank."

Laughing he came over, pulling me up into his arms. I pointed my wand at the music box to turn it off. Sirius sent our cups to the kitchen sink and then led me to the bedroom. He turned down the bed, picked me up bridal style and slid me between the sheets. Climbing in on the other side, he flicked off the lamp on the bedside table.

The next thing I knew I felt warm lips on mine and Sirius's heated body pressed onto me. We kissed passionately for a few minutes with his arms around me. "Mione, I want us to take the physical side of our relationship slowly. I want you desperately but I know that you've been waiting like Ginny did. I respect that and I'm perfectly happy to wait as long as you want to. I love you and plan to spend forever with you."

"Thanks, Siri. I love you too. We have so much to explore with each other, I think we can think of plenty to do before we need to worry about that." He really was the kindest man I'd ever met.

Tonight I fell asleep with my head on his chest and I knew every time he moaned or sighed in his sleep, that he was dreaming about us. When his hand ghosted my side from my hip to my breast, I felt the lava pooling inside of me again. I have no idea if I'll wait as long as Ginny did but I can definitely say my first will be the love of my life.

SIRIUS POV

She fell asleep on my bare chest. I held her tightly rubbing her back until I dozed off. The feel of her delicate hands on my chest set me on fire and the sounds she makes when I kiss or touch her nearly send me over the edge, but knowing that she loves me and wants me for the rest of time will be enough until she's ready to give me that gift. Her gifts have always been the most thoughtful and precious to me in recent years, this will be no different. I spent the night dreaming of our wedding night and the life we would build together. She never fails to surprise me, as this was all so unexpected.


End file.
